


I Chose You

by Coleen561



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Sensuality, Threats of Violence, Voyeurism, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coleen561/pseuds/Coleen561
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/0ICY-banner-web-650.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong>This story is not intended for Robin fans.  If you are a Robin fan, please consider reading my other story:  Both Sides of the Coin.</strong></p><p>Sir Guy of Gisborne and Marian Knighton.  He wants redemption.  She wants protection.  They are sure marriage will solve their problems.  Instead, he will have to confront the horrifying secrets of his past, and she will find danger at every turn.  Their lives will be at risk.  But their hearts will face the biggest threat of all.  Seven days will change everything.</p><p>Rated M for sensuality, threats of violence, and references to child abuse (no details).</p><p>This is an alternate universe story, focused on Sir Guy of Gisborne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Generally based on the 2006 BBC Series. If you are familiar with the BBC Series, this story does not include Annie/Seth, Guy’s trip to the Holy Land, and the stabbing of the Night Watchman in the abdomen. Also, the back story for Guy’s parents is different.
> 
> If you are not familiar with the BBC Series, in this story Robin has recently returned from the Crusades and has become an outlaw in the forest. Sir Guy of Gisborne has taken possession of Robin’s home, Locksley Manor, and his lands. However, people still often refer to Robin as “Locksley.” The name “Djaq” is pronounced “Jack.”
> 
> Finally, although wild anachronisms are an integral part of the BBC show, I’ve tried to keep things historically reasonable without agonizing over details that aren’t important to the story.

The thin cushion did little to protect Marian’s knees from the cold, rough stone floor in front of the altar. Marian had always known she would marry in Locksley Chapel. She had been betrothed to the heir of Locksley since the age of fourteen. Now, six years later, the wedding was finally taking place.

There was just one problem. She was marrying the wrong man.

Her betrothed, Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon, had spent five years serving King Richard in the Holy Land. She had anxiously awaited his homecoming. Did he marry her upon his return four months ago? No. Instead he recklessly alienated the new sheriff, lost his lands and title, and disappeared into the forest as an outlaw. 

Robin’s irresponsible actions had endangered her and her dear father, Sir Edward Knighton, the former sheriff. Their families were distantly related and had been friends for many years. Suspicion that they were helping Robin clung to them like vines choking a healthy tree. She feared that Vaisey, the despicable new sheriff, was looking for any excuse to arrest her father and confiscate Knighton Hall, the family estate. 

Her father had been very reluctant to agree to this marriage. Sir Edward also believed that she was marrying the wrong man. Through the haze of her bridal veil, she had seen him scowling as he escorted her to the altar. Nevertheless, his fear for their safety had been stronger than his dislike of her groom. 

The wedding ceremony was concluding. Her new husband was sliding a ring onto her finger. Gazing at the ring, she thought it was quite pretty. Perhaps a bit large for her hand, but pretty.

Marian wondered about the original owner of this ring. Was she still alive? She had no doubt that the ring had previously belonged to one of the noble families that had rebelled when her father had been ousted from his position and a new sheriff installed. Noble families who lost everything. Those who had survived the sheriff’s brutal retaliation had left to seek safety elsewhere.

These were dangerous times in Nottinghamshire.

But now her father and his estate would be safe. Now they would all be under the protection of her new husband, Sir Guy of Gisborne, the new lord of Locksley, and more importantly, the powerful master-at-arms and second-in-command to the Sheriff of Nottingham himself.

For her beloved father and the home she grew up in, she was ready to sacrifice herself to this dark lord.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-01-01-web-650.jpg.html)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who would like to know more about adding pictures to a story, I have added instructions to the comments for this chapter.


	2. The Wedding Feast, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: In this chapter, we learn more about Marian and her relationships with Robin and Guy. 
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe story that focuses on Guy and Marian. Aspects of the characters will differ from the original show. But I want to reassure everyone that Robin is NOT a villain in this story. In the beginning of the story, we will be seeing Robin through the POV of Guy and Marian. Their thoughts of Robin are colored by their prejudices and opinions, and do not provide a complete picture of who Robin really is. We get a better picture of Robin much later in the story (starting in Chapter 13).
> 
> This Marian is more sheltered and naïve. However, she will be doing a lot of growing up during her first week of married life! She is still the Night Watchman, but I don't see her as being quite as “kickass” as in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images in this story were originally taken from http://www.richardarmitagenet.com/images/gallery/RobinHood/album/index.html  
> Some have been altered slightly by me to fit the story.

Sir Guy directed his bride up the dais to the long table heavily laden with their marriage feast. It was perhaps the proudest moment of his life. He had taken as his wife the most noble, beautiful, and kind woman he had ever met. If only Gisborne Manor still stood. Locksley Manor was not his ancestral home, but it would do for now.

The crowd quieted as Sir Guy raised his hand. “I wish to introduce Lady Gisborne.” This was met with muted applause. Guy frowned at their lack of enthusiasm, which he rightly attributed to their opinion of him, rather than his wife. Motioning for her to sit, he proceeded with the toast he had carefully planned. Hopefully he could impress her, for she was clearly a reluctant bride.

“In honor of my lady wife, I have set aside a coin for each family of Locksley. The coins will be distributed by Lady Gisborne at the end of the feast.” This announcement generated a much more enthusiastic response from the crowd. He was surprised at his own reaction to the gratitude of the villagers. It pleased him. Turning to his bride, he lifted his goblet, “To Lady Gisborne, may our sons have my strength and her goodness.”

The crowd again erupted into applause and even a few shouts. His wife blushed prettily, and he took a long drink of his ale.

Marian was stunned. Such a generous gesture had been quite unexpected. If anything, Sir Guy was known to be very jealous of his treasure. She had never heard of him performing charitable deeds. She also found his toast surprising. It was not lost on her that he said nothing about her beauty or noble lineage. He had proclaimed her “goodness” as the trait he most desired. At least, that was how it had sounded to her.

Perhaps she was just comparing his words with those of Robin. After mostly ignoring her since his return, Robin had snuck into her room last night. He had been full of wild schemes to save her from this marriage. Yet he didn’t seem particularly interested in marrying her himself. He was going to leave a dagger for her in the bedroom at Locksley Manor. She was supposed to use it to injure Sir Guy and escape.

Escape to what? To where? To a life in the forest? Dirty, smelly, hungry? Who would take care of her father, or the serfs and peasants that relied on her father? They had argued late into the night, but she could not convince Robin of the absurdity of his plan that she join him and live in the forest.

Robin then told her that Gisborne was only interested in her beauty, noble connections, and property. He even said, _Gisborne hopes to gain control of Knighton Hall, just as he now controls Locksley._ She frowned. That might be true. But Sir Guy would be useful in protecting Knighton. Robin seemed to think that Sir Guy could not possibly want her for herself – only for her family’s lands and connections. Yet, Sir Guy had mentioned none of those things during their conversations before the wedding. And just now, he had only mentioned her “goodness” – whatever he meant by that. As she remembered Robin’s words, she found herself increasingly irritated and offended by them. Robin seemed to think that a man would only want her for her beauty and wealth.

Guy quietly watched his new wife. He had hoped to please her with his generous gesture. Instead she sat silently, with her brow creased in concentration, and her teeth worrying her lower lip. He sighed. He did not expect her to be filled with joy. He was happy enough for both of them. But he suspected that she was thinking about Robin Hood. That angered him.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-02-01-web-650.jpg.html)

He leaned towards her and growled in her ear, “Does the feast not please you, my lady?”

Marian immediately refocused on her surroundings. She looked at her new husband only to see anger and apprehension in his eyes, and a pang of guilt made her look away. Why was she wasting time thinking of Robin when Sir Guy was now her husband, her future? In the few times they had spoken, Sir Guy had always been very attentive. She searched her mind for a suitable lie.

“No, my lord, I was only wishing that my mother was still alive and could have been here to see me wed.”

She glanced back at him and was relieved to see that he had believed her small deception. His expression softened, and he nodded.

“I too wish my mother had lived to see this day.”

_Interesting,_ Marian thought. She realized that she knew very little about him.

“Were you close to your mother?”

“Yes.”

Although it had been only a single word, Marian sensed great feeling behind it. _Any man who loves his mother cannot be too horrible,_ she reasoned. She was not prepared for his sudden change of topic.

He lowered his voice and asked, “How would you feel if we kept our sons close to Nottingham for their education and training, instead of sending them far away to strangers?” He paused, “I know it is not the usual way . . .”

This line of questioning had been so unexpected that it took Marian several heart beats to form a suitable response. “Were you sent very far away from Gisborne for your education and training?”

Nodding, Guy explained, “Yes, to the family of Sheriff Vaisey. He was the second son of a noble family and he, ah, supervised my training.”

“You have been with him that long?!”

Guy made no immediate reply, but his face betrayed his intense feelings. Glancing away from her, he looked out over the crowd. His next words were so quiet that she wasn’t sure whether he intended for her to hear them, “We must protect our sons from such cruel men.”

Marian gasped in alarm. She was now truly at a loss for words. She knew that she must redirect their conversation – just as her angry thoughts of Robin had been inappropriate for a wedding celebration, so was the cold fury that had settled on Sir Guy’s features. She was also aware that speaking ill of the sheriff, even in such an indirect manner, was not prudent.

When she gently placed her hand on his arm, he startled at her touch and looked back at her. Smiling as warmly as she could, she thanked him for his generous gift to the people of Locksley. She added, “It was the perfect gift for pleasing me. I fear you know me much better than I know you.”

Briefly mesmerized by the warmth of her smile, Guy gently took her hand and lightly kissed it. “Pleasing you is very important to me. But you are the best gift to the people of Locksley. With you at my side, Locksley is sure to prosper – my strength and your goodness.” An echo of his earlier toast.

His words astonished her. Was this man, who seemed to be obsessed with power and wealth, really willing to share his power with her? Did he value her so highly? She smiled graciously and turned her attention to the food in front of her. In truth, she needed to think, a difficult task when looking at this intense stranger she had married.

Sir Guy seemed to value power above everything else. Robin’s fondest desire was to be the center of attention. _Well, perhaps that was an unkind thought._ She began to compare what she knew of the two men.

Robin was the boy she had known all her life – the cherished only surviving child, the heir to an earldom, loved by his parents and adored by their servants; he had remained at home for his education and training. Promised to her, but so quick to abandon her for his chance at glory on the battlefield – always assuming she’d wait for him, reckless, and impetuous. He could have accomplished so much more if only he had remained at Locksley instead of becoming an outlaw.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-02-02-web-650.jpg.html)

When Robin discovered that Marian was the Night Watchman, a mysterious cloaked figure who brought food and hope to starving people, he could have joined her. Instead he had seen her as competition. He seemed jealous of her success in both helping the poor and eluding the sheriff’s men. _Including the man I have just married – a man who has been relentlessly tracking the Night Watchman for months._ Marian shifted uneasily in her chair.

Robin had been very adamant that she cease her Night Watchman activities. He had cajoled, teased, and even raised his voice in anger, insisting that she must stop. And now, as Sir Guy’s wife, she had no choice. Sneaking out at night as the Night Watchman would be impossible. The Night Watchman would disappear into the mists of the forest as a legend, and Sir Guy would never know the truth.

As they finished their feast and prepared to enjoy entertainments that included jugglers, a jester, and various musicians, it occurred to her that he had put a great deal of effort into their wedding. No expense had been spared. This pleased her. He wasn’t going to expect her to live in a tent in the woods. Just because she cared about peasants didn’t mean she wished to live like one.

The contrast between Robin and Sir Guy could not be greater. Sir Guy was brooding, intimidating, and ruthless. She had heard rumors of Sir Guy murdering and torturing others in his service to the sheriff, but she did not know if the stories were true. Sir Guy was hungry for wealth and power and . . . and for her. 

He did not seem to look at her as just an ornament, an heiress to a noble family, or even as a way to strike back against Robin – although she suspected these motivations did play some role in his desire to wed her. Instead, he seemed to value her as a person, her “goodness” as he called it.

She turned to look at him again. His strong features were very distinctive. His hair was as black as a raven’s feathers and contrasted with his pale skin and startling ice blue eyes. He had a rather long and prominent nose that would have looked ridiculous on any other man, but gave his face a distinguished, noble appearance. He was unusually tall. In fact, he seemed to tower over everyone – including the sheriff and Robin. He carried himself with a great deal of purpose and confidence.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-02-03-web-650.jpg.html)

Except, she mused, when he had first attempted to speak to her. Those first few conversations had been very awkward. Then he had started bringing her gifts. When he asked her to marry him, he had promised that she, and her father, would be safe under his personal protection. It was an offer she could not refuse. Once they were betrothed, he had seemed more at ease in her presence, and their conversations were less stilted.

Robin had once eavesdropped on a conversation between her and Sir Guy. Guy had, somewhat clumsily, insisted that they were both “stirred” by each other’s presence. He had then tried to kiss her. She managed to dodge his kiss without offending him, but Robin had mercilessly teased her about it. _Marian, do you feel like a stew or perhaps like soup? I hear you have been ‘stirred’ by Gisborne!_ How he had laughed. She had, of course, vehemently denied any feelings for Guy. And yet . . . she realized that she found this mysterious man quite intriguing.

Guy turned to her, “Are you enjoying the entertainments?”

Smiling warmly, she assured him that the entertainers were indeed quite diverting. Suddenly, she felt ensnared by his intense gaze. His eyes seemed to darken. She felt a slight flush creep over her face and a fluttering in her stomach that was rather alarming. Her warm smile faded, and she desperately wanted to look away – yet she could not. It was all so bewildering.

“Is Locksley coming to spirit you away into the forest?” the iciness of his voice was in stark contrast to the heat of his gaze.

“N-n-no, milord!”

Guy calmly continued, “I confess that I was surprised when the wedding ceremony proceeded without interruption. Tell me, did he offer you a kingdom in the forest? A place at his side as lord and lady of the outlaws?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-02-04-web-650.jpg.html)

Her mind began to swirl with images of Robin. Robin leaving for the Crusades, laughing at her attempts to convince him to stay in England, then begging her to forsake everything – her father, her home, and her life – to live in the forest with him until the return of King Richard, anything to keep her from becoming Lady Gisborne. And these images coalesced into the realization that Robin was still very much the spoiled son of his parents. But Sir Guy was not a spoiled child; he was a man who was striving towards a better future, a future that she would now share. So she answered Guy with a frankness that surprised even her.

“Yes, he offered me all that and more. But I chose you.”

Guy’s eyes widened in surprise, and then, he smiled. It was a real smile, and not the smirking, lop-sided grin that sometimes graced his features. She was taken aback by the stark beauty of his face when he smiled. Still confused by her swirling, conflicting emotions, she could not stop herself from asking, “But did you choose me for revenge? Is your revenge against Robin now complete?”

A frown creased his forehead and chased away his smile.

“I do not understand. I know he wants you, but who would not want you for a wife? But you belong to me now, and soon you will be mine in every way.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-02-05-web-650.jpg.html)

Marian bristled at the possessiveness of his statement, but knowing it to be true – a husband ruled his wife in all ways – she snapped back, “Am I just a possession now? What about those pretty words you uttered earlier?”

Guy ran his hand across his forehead and through his hair and shook his head in confusion – “Pretty words? . . . I do not understand. Of course I meant what I said before. Do you believe me to be a man whose words you cannot trust? But possessing you – as a husband – is my most fervent desire. You must know this.”

Closing her eyes and sighing, Marian realized that, once again, she had probably not understood the true meaning of his words. She suspected his words had more to do with the marriage bed than governing Locksley Village. She found herself wishing, in earnest, that her mother was still alive to provide some guidance in this most delicate of subjects.

“Sir Guy, I am sorry – I think I misunderstood you. Please let us just enjoy the entertainments.”

“Very well. But I will not pretend that your choice of me over Locksley means nothing to me.” Another smile graced his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Wedding Feast, Part 2  
> In this chapter will we learn more about Guy and his thoughts about Marian. We will see that, based on what we now know about Marian, he really doesn’t know her well at all. In fact, he seems to have placed her on a rather high pedestal.


	3. The Wedding Feast, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter will we learn more about Guy and his thoughts about Marian. We will see that, based on what we now know about Marian, he really doesn’t know her well at all. In fact, he seems to have placed her on a rather high pedestal.

_“I chose you.” . . . “I chose you.” . . . “I chose you.”_

Marian’s words echoed again and again in his mind. None of the vows they had recited earlier meant as much to him as those three simple words. He knew Marian did not love him; he was not a fool. 

He had desired her from the first moment he saw her. But in the beginning of their acquaintance he had felt that she was beyond his reach.

His heart had been blackened by years of evil deeds committed at the command of Sheriff Vaisey. He had lived most of his life in a circle of hell ruled by Vaisey. At first, he feared her goodness and purity would be forever tainted by any association with him. He could not possibly be worthy of such a jewel. But as time passed, and his desire for her grew stronger, he began to believe she could be the one to lift him out of his hellish existence.

She would be the making of him. He fervently believed her goodness would help him to become a better man, and someday he would be worthy of her.

Marian had been betrothed to Locksley as a young girl, but Locksley had made no attempt to marry her upon his return. The fool had been too busy insulting and defying the sheriff. Once it had been clear that Locksley would not claim her, Guy had intensified his own efforts to win her hand.

Thoughts of Locksley reminded him why he had been hesitant to hold this feast outdoors. It allowed more people to attend, which pleased Marian, but it also created a tactical vulnerability, which made him quite uneasy. He found himself scanning the illuminated areas around the feast again and again. He was still expecting trouble, despite Marian’s reassuring words.

Marian was clearly nervous, but he could not be sure if it was the marriage bed or an expected rescue attempt causing her apprehension. They would need to end the feast soon. Once they were inside the Manor house, they would be better protected from attack.

He realized the expectation of an attack was only part of the anxiety he felt. As much as he looked forward to joining with her, he had never bedded an innocent girl. If he hurt Marian or frightened her, he would never win her love. But the marriage should be consummated as soon as possible, for as soon as she was his wife in every way, Locksley could never take her from him. He could not lose Marian now. He was so close to having his heart’s every desire.

A twinge of conscience made him uncomfortable as he admitted to himself that taking her to his bed would be a sweet revenge against Locksley, the once high-and-mighty Earl of Huntingdon. Locksley, who seemed to feel entitled to everything he wanted, whose life had been filled with privilege and ease. He wondered if Locksley could have survived the beatings and cruelties that he had endured as a boy under the control of the Vaisey family.

Glancing at Marian as she laughed at the jester’s antics, he felt lighter and happier than at any time since his early youth at Gisborne – before he had been sent away, before his father’s disgrace and his dear mother’s tragic death. When he had finally been old enough to leave his service with the Vaisey family, he had had nowhere to go, so he had stayed. He had stayed with a cruel master who had gradually ceased torturing him as Guy grew to manhood. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he willed his thoughts away from such unpleasant memories. Instead he focused on the beauty of his Lady Gisborne, her large, expressive green eyes lit up in merriment as she watched the entertainment. Her lovely face was framed by dark auburn curls. Her skin had always looked so soft to him. The few times he had touched her hands had brought him much pleasure, and soon he would have the privilege of touching her everywhere.

“My Lady Gisborne,” _oh, how perfect that sounded to his ears!_ “It is nearly time to close the feast. Would you like to distribute the coins to the villagers and serfs?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-03-01-web-650_1.jpg.html)

Marian seemed delighted with this idea, and they rose to walk to a small chest guarded by three of his soldiers. It pleased him to see how happy she was to hand out the coins. 

Guy continued to scan the perimeter of the feast, still expecting trouble from the forest. All remained calm and quiet. He now became worried that it was _too_ quiet.

Soon enough the coins were distributed, the entertainers paid, and the feast ended. Still, no attacks from Locksley and his gang. Guy could not relax; he realized that an attack during the feast would have been preferable – a possible assault on his private bedchambers could be dangerous for Marian. Locksley clearly had no sense about such things, and Guy could easily imagine him endangering Marian in such a reckless way.

He led Marian upstairs to his – now their – room. Entering the room, he latched the door behind him. At the sound of the latch, Marian visibly jumped. Slightly discouraged by this, he had no idea what to do to reassure her or comfort her. He glanced at the open window. It had a large tree just outside, and the branches brushed easily against the side of the manor. Again he wondered about the possibility of a rescue attempt. He considered closing the shutter of the window, but the thin wood would not protect the room from an attack. Despite his concern for Marian’s nerves, he felt he must take her as soon as possible.

Quickly, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her with all the urgency and passion he felt. As she gasped at the assault on her lips, he deepened the kiss. Glancing again at the window, he paused when he heard a rustling in the leaves. His suspicions were confirmed – someone was in the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Shadow in the Tree  
> I can’t vouch for the conduct of either Guy or Robin in the next chapter – both of them will behave badly! Marian will be the unsuspecting pawn in the middle. The next chapter has the only scene in the story that strays from “mature” content into “explicit” territory, although it is not particularly romantic.


	4. The Shadow in the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t vouch for the conduct of either Guy or Robin in this chapter – both of them will behave badly! Marian will be the unsuspecting pawn in the middle. This chapter has the only scene in the story that strays from “mature” content into “explicit” territory, although it is not particularly romantic.

Alone in the tree next to the window of what had been his parents’ room, Robin was angry. His so-called friends had refused to help him rescue Marian. They pointed out that she was now married, and there was nothing to be done about it. But Robin was convinced that if he could only save her from the marriage bed, the marriage could be annulled later. He knew their love would triumph over this. He had spent too many lonely nights in the Holy Land dreaming about Marian to give up now.

During the feast, Robin had entered their bed chamber and hidden several weapons for Marian to use in her escape. He had even placed a dagger under the mattress on the side of the bed nearest the door – just as he had told her he would during their strategy session the night before. He eagerly awaited Gisborne’s defeat and humiliation at the hands of _his_ Marian.

Watching as they entered the bedchamber, Robin became alarmed that Marian seemed so willing to kiss Gisborne. Her pale arms were clearly visible against the black leather of Gisborne’s tunic. She was embracing him. _Clever girl, she is just distracting him!_

Robin saw Gisborne glance toward the window, and he hastily moved back, even though he knew he was well concealed. His action shook the branch, and Robin’s heart sank when he saw Gisborne sneer in his direction.

_Ha!_ Soon Marian would wipe that smirk off of his face when she escaped to the forest with him. She belonged to him and had been promised to _him_ before he left for the Crusades. Clearly she had remained unmarried all these years because she was waiting for him.

He knew she had reservations about living in the forest, but he was sure she would prefer his camp to sharing a bed with a malicious, soulless puppet of the loathsome sheriff. Besides, Djaq was a girl, and she seemed happy enough in the forest with his men. He was sure Marian and Djaq would become great friends. Living with him and his band in the forest would be a grand adventure. He would even allow her to continue as the Night Watchman, as long as she followed his orders.  
________________________________________  


Guy was now certain that Locksley was in the nearby tree. Would Marian betray him by giving Locksley a signal to attack? The thought angered him, and he tightened his hold on her until she made a small sound of discomfort. Loosening his grip, he considered that she was not resisting his advances, and he turned his attention back to their kiss.

Again, he considered closing the shutter, but perhaps it would be best for Locksley to have no doubts that Marian belonged to him in every possible way. Let the fool watch, if that was what it took to discourage his interest in Marian. But he must act quickly – there would be no time for a slow seduction and a gentle taking.

Releasing Marian from their kiss, he began pulling off his tunic and undershirt. Marian seemed frozen in place – her eyes wide with fear, and her lips parted and swollen from his passionate kisses. Once he had removed his shirt and boots, he reached for her. She stiffened as he reached around her shoulders to loosen her gown. It briefly passed through his mind that he did not want Locksley to see her body, but then he had the wicked thought that Robin would always remember not just her beautiful body but Guy touching and possessing her.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-04-01a-web-650.jpg.html)

As her gown and chemise dropped to the floor at her feet, he marveled at the loveliness of her soft curves. Thoughts of Robin at the window retreated in his mind as he walked her backwards to the bed and gently pushed her to sit on its edge.

Fumbling a little with the ties to his pants he removed them quickly, tottering slightly as he kicked them off. He continued to openly admire her form, although he took note of how steadfastly she kept her eyes on his face, not daring to look at his body. Silently he moved to the other side of the bed. Once he was on the bed, he gently guided her from her perch on the bed’s edge to lie next to him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was lying stiffly next to him. She was clearly terrified. He had to say something. He had wanted her so long, loved her so much, and now he was so fearful of a sudden attack through the window.

_NO! I am a FOOL!_ He suddenly realized that he had no weapons nearby. He was naked in bed, and his sword was across the room still in its scabbard. He felt vulnerable in every possible way, but he could not leave their bed to retrieve his sword. What would she think?! She was already frightened, and bringing his sword to the bed would not help her relax.

He had to talk to her. He had to find something to say to make this better for her. All at once the words that had been in his heart for so long poured out.

“Marian, I love you.”

At these words, her eyes popped open, and her lips parted in surprise.

“My heart has been your prisoner for so long. I know I am not worthy of you. I do not deserve you, but I love you. You do not love me. I know this. But I will protect you with my life and care for you and give you anything and everything that I have. I want to devote my life, such as it is, to pleasing you.”

He leaned over her and kissed her softly. As his hand slowly traveled down the side of her body, he slid her closer to him.

“I love you, and I dread hurting you, but there is no avoiding it. But I promise, only this time will it hurt – pain now, but later I will dedicate myself to bringing you pleasure. Do you understand?”

Marian nodded hesitantly as her watery eyes locked with his determined eyes. She still looked fearful, but there was now an openness – a look of trust – that she had accepted his words and found them agreeable to her.

His mouth crashed into hers with a searing kiss as his hand gently explored her body. He was greatly torn between his desire to worship her body for hours and his fear that if he did not take her soon, she would be stolen from him forever by the shadow in the tree. His fear of an attack won, and he moved to cover her body with his own.  
________________________________________  


Stunned and appalled by what he was seeing, Robin hesitated. He feared what Gisborne might do if he entered the room through the window. He knew that Gisborne was an evil man without a conscience. He might hurt Marian or use her as a shield until he could reach for his sword. Robin could not see well enough into the room to know the location of Gisborne’s sword, but he suspected it was probably near the bed. He could not risk Marian getting hurt! Marian must follow the plan they had discussed! Surprise Gisborne with the dagger, wound him, and then escape. It was a simple plan.

Robin had been shocked and aroused to see her naked standing before Gisborne. How far was she going to let this go before knifing him? She would have to put on her clothes again, and that would take time. Maybe he could gag Gisborne while she dressed. But now they were next to each other on the bed, and Gisborne was speaking softly to her. Robin could not hear his words, but it was obvious the words were not alarming to Marian as she seemed to relax slightly.

_The knife, Marian! Now! You do not have to kill him, just injure him enough for us to tie him up. NO! Do NOT let him get on top of you! Grab the knife._ The shouting in his head was dangerously close to bursting forth from his mouth. Robin started towards the window. He must stop this. Gisborne cannot have her, she was promised to HIM!  
________________________________________  


Marian’s mind was not functioning. She had come to the conclusion that rational thought was no longer an option. She still felt fear, but Guy’s gentle words of love had touched her in ways she had not expected. _He loved her!_ An image of Robin flashed through her mind. He had never uttered such endearments to her. Guy’s mouth met hers, and his hand began to gently slide across her body. All thoughts of Robin fled her mind.

She could feel Guy’s weight shift, and suddenly he was on top of her. His lips left hers as he positioned himself over her. His great height made it difficult to maintain their kiss, but he continued to whisper his love and his regrets at causing her pain. Her fear grew as the unfamiliar pressure increased. He paused. With one quick motion he seated himself fully within her, and she cried out at the sudden, sharp pain. Several tears fell as she gasped for breath.

Opening her eyes, she looked up towards his face. He was holding very still and every muscle in his face was tight with tension. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. The strong muscles in his arms trembled slightly as they held him above her.

“I am sorry . . . I must . . .” 

She didn’t understand what he was trying to say until he began to move. The pain was fading and she began to feel new sensations which seemed to warm her entire body. Just as she began to revel in these foreign feelings, Guy abruptly stilled and moaned softly. He was breathing heavily, and he seemed to collapse on top of her. 

Marian made a small sound of distress when she realized that it was hard to breathe with his weight pressing down on her. Guy must have heard her and understood because suddenly his arms wrapped around her, and she felt him rolling them gently to one side until he was on his back, and she was lying on top of him.

He softly whispered, “Are you well, Marian? I did not want to hurt you . . .”

Marian did not know what to say, so instead she laid her head on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating against the side of her face. They continued to hold each other as his breathing returned to normal.  
________________________________________  


A shaken Robin had nearly lost his hold on the tree branch. He did not want to see this! But he could not look away! Not once did she attempt to reach for the dagger he had left her. She could have escaped! And now, he had seen Gisborne on top of her and had heard her cry out in pain. She was lost to him forever. The woman he loved had willingly joined herself to an evil, black-hearted villain. 

_How could she do this to me?_

Numb with shock, Robin lowered himself to the ground and ran into the safety of the forest.  
________________________________________  


It was done. She would always belong to him now. Guy’s heart soared, but was then brought low by the guilt of rushing their first coupling. Thankfully, she had responded enough to his kisses and caresses that her body had been reasonably prepared to accept him, but she had still cried out in pain. He vowed to himself that the next time he would devote himself to pleasing her.

Placing a light kiss on her forehead, he pulled away from her and stood next to their bed. Retrieving a cloth near the bed, he walked to a small basin of water next to the window. Soaking the cloth in the cool water, he smiled with great satisfaction, knowing that they were now safe from any rescue attempt. She had not betrayed him. She had accepted him as her husband.

He no longer felt any presence in the tree. The shadow had fled.

Bringing the cloth to the bed he gently placed it between her legs. Marian jumped with surprise and was clearly embarrassed by such an intimate touch.

As he wiped away the small amount of blood from between her legs, he softly said, “Let me do this for you.” He was not prepared for the bitterness of her reply.

“I suppose you will be displaying that for all to see.”

“That is the tradition. It is only meant to honor you for your purity.” He then looked at her closely. Even in the dim candlelight, he could see that she was truly distressed at the idea.

His mind returned to the beginning of the feast. He had not missed how her eyes had lit up when he spoke of ruling Locksley village together. His Marian was not immune to the allure of power. He smiled. This tradition meant nothing to him. If it upset her somehow, it was not worth the trouble. Giving her the power to decide the fate of this cloth was easily accomplished.

Walking back to the basin, he squeezed as much water as possible out of the rag. Crossing over to the fire place, he laid it close to the flames. It was too wet to burn now, but by morning, it would be ashes.

Turning back to the bed, the look of gratitude on Marian’s face pleased him greatly.  
________________________________________  


Relief poured through Marian. The thought of that blood stained cloth being tacked to the door of the manor horrified her. She had seen it done before and had always felt so embarrassed. She was impressed with his willingness to please her. _And he loved her!_ The words of love and comfort that he had spoken to her had affected her greatly. Sir Guy was a very powerful and dangerous man, yet she began to realize that _she_ had real power over him.

Her face heated with a blush as she admired his form. She had noticed the beauty of his muscled body and the grace of his movements as he had walked away from her, but she could not bring herself to look any place except his face as he moved towards her. She shivered slightly, and he encouraged her to move under the blanket covering their bed.

He had closed the shutter of the room’s lone window, and now he sat on the bed facing her. “Marian, we must talk now, while the sheriff’s spies believe we are busy celebrating our wedding. The sheriff is angry, and I fear we may be in some danger.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Sheriff Strategy  
> Marian is about to learn that becoming Guy’s wife may have exposed her to even more danger than what she had faced before. Can Guy really protect her from the sheriff? Also remember that Guy’s back story is different in this AU story.


	5. The Sheriff Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is about to learn that becoming Guy’s wife may have exposed her to even more danger than what she had faced before. Can Guy really protect her from the sheriff? We will be meeting the sheriff in the chapter that follows this one. Also remember that Guy’s back story is different in this AU story.

The urgency in Guy’s hushed voice truly alarmed her. She immediately sat up and clutched the bed covering to her chest. This quick movement made her aware of an unusual soreness in her body, and she realized that Guy was still undressed.

Blushing heavily, she searched for the right words to explain her embarrassment.

“Are you well, Marian? What is the matter?”

“Ah . . . could you . . . ah,” she realized she had begun to gesture with one hand while looking up to the ceiling. “Get dressed?”

He began to laugh, and her mortification was complete. She felt the bed shift as he stood. Glancing in his direction she could see him searching for clothing. He still seemed to be laughing at her, and she found herself becoming increasingly irritated. _How did he expect to have a serious conversation like that?_ When he returned to the bed, he was at least wearing pants.

“My lady, does this meet your approval?”

He was _still_ laughing at her! She leveled her most formidable stare at him and tried to communicate her displeasure. But he simply sat again on the bed, facing her, and gently lifted her hand to his lips. She found it difficult to focus on anything but his lips on the back of her hand. She also found his half-dressed state still too distracting.

“Marian, in all seriousness, we must talk. The sheriff is angry about this marriage and feels that my loyalty will now be divided and weakened.”

Nodding, Marian was uncertain where he was going with this.

“The problem is that he is right. My loyalty is now first to you. But we will have to be very careful to convince the sheriff that nothing has changed.”

“What are you suggesting we do?”

“I am not as clever with my words as Locksley, so I must speak plainly. I am not happy to serve the sheriff, but after my father was accused of treason, Gisborne Manor was burned, and its lands were taken by the crown.”

Marian opened her mouth to protest, but Guy silenced her with a small gesture.

“Let me continue. I do not agree with the actions of the sheriff. I know he is doing harm to the people of Nottingham shire. I do not claim to love the peasants and serfs like your Robin Hood, but I am not so dim-witted as to think that we can allow them to starve to death. There’s no future for _us_ if the peasants and serfs are not productive or are starving.

“But there are real limits to my ability to influence the sheriff. I do not understand the workings of his mind. Sometimes I fear his mind is touched. My hope is to eventually amass enough treasure and power so that I can be in a position to take his place. With you at my side, I know that Nottingham’s future will be hopeful.”

Marian began to realize that she had made several assumptions about Guy that were prejudiced by his association with the sheriff. She was so relieved to know that he understood that the sheriff’s actions were endangering the future of the shire.

Guy continued, “I have thought long and hard about this. I need you to trust me. The sheriff will demand that I take actions that you will find alarming, even repugnant. I believe he will be testing my loyalty by trying to pit us against one another. If you argue with the sheriff, and I take your side, we will both hang. But if you are too compliant and biddable, his suspicions will also be raised. We must work together to deceive him into believing I am still loyal to him. However, I am not sure how to do this.”

Marian knew he was right. They faced a delicate balancing act where she had to continue being herself – often recklessly outspoken – without making Guy look weak or disloyal. It would be a dangerous game requiring her to know when to back down and when to “lose” her arguments.

Suddenly, she thought of the signals that Robin and his men used in the forest. Their alerts were disguised as everyday sounds of the forest, such as common bird calls.

“Guy, we need to devise a system of signals that we can use to communicate with each other when we are in a crowd – signals that only we will recognize.”

Guy nodded thoughtfully, “It might work. But how could we signal to each other without others knowing what we are doing?”

“Well, the signals could not look like signals. What if we used simple gestures? I have noticed that sometimes you pinch the bridge of your nose when you are irritated. You could use that to signal that it is acceptable for me to argue my point.”

This suggestion elicited a short laugh from Guy, who continued in a similar vein, “Yes, well, you like to fondle your necklace when you are eager to join an argument. Mayhap that could be your signal that you wish to argue with me.”

They continued to discuss several possible gestures and meanings that might be useful for communicating with each other in a crowd.

Marian noticed a shift in Guy, as he became more serious.

“We need a clear signal for me to give you when you MUST cease any discussion and submit to my authority.”

Marian did not like the sound of that, and Guy must have read it in her face.

“Remember, we cannot have the sheriff believing that my loyalty lies with you first, even though I want to assure you that it does. We cannot have him think that you control me.”

Marian nodded slowly as she considered his words. He was right. Their lives, and the life of her dear father, depended on keeping the sheriff happy.

“What do you suggest?” she asked quietly.

“When I need you to stop – whatever you are doing or saying – and attend to me, I will either raise my hand as if I’m going to strike you, or I will make a threatening gesture of some kind.”

“NO! I will not agree to any such treatment!”

“Wait, listen to what I said: it will be ‘as if’ I was threatening you. It will be for show, to impress the sheriff and convince him that I control you.”

“Yes, but as my husband, you do control me.”

“Lady Gisborne,” he paused, as if savoring the sound of her new name on his lips, “If I had desired a wife I could control as you imply, I would not have pursued you these many months.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am convinced that your goodness and generosity of spirit will make me a better man. I have done things . . . things I am ashamed of . . .”

Marian opened her mouth to speak, but Guy continued, “I do not want to discuss it. But I am not looking for a passive, biddable wife. I want you to challenge me, and I want to become a man who is worthy of you.”

Marian was touched by such a profound declaration of his admiration for her. She felt her indignation fade. “Very well. I will agree to it. You may raise your hand ‘as if’ to strike, and I will pretend to be submitting to your authority. But I am not happy about it.”

“You have my promise that it would only happen in the most dire of circumstances, when there is real danger, and I need your immediate cooperation.”

Unexpectedly, Marian yawned. It had been a very long day. Guy cupped her face in his large hand and leaned over to give her a soft kiss.

“Now if we could only convince your friend Locksley to cease complicating the situation.”

“But Guy, Robin only wants to help the people. You said earlier that the sheriff’s mistreatment of the people was wrong. Perhaps we could all work together to undermine the sheriff.”

“Locksley only cares for his personal glory and the adoration of the people. He is too rash and does not think enough about the consequences of his actions. It is the same for his lackey, the Night Watchman.”

Marian bristled at this description. Although there was truth in what he said about Robin, she did not like to hear her alter ego similarly maligned.

“Perhaps if you and Robin met and discussed the situation like adults, you could devise a reasonable plan. I might be able to arrange such a meeting.”

Guy nodded. “I suspected as much. I would be willing to talk to him, but I cannot promise that we will come to an agreement.”

Yawning again, Marian rubbed her eyes.

“Tell me, Marian, will Locksley and his men accept that we are man and wife? I am still wondering when he will attempt to rescue you from my evil clutches.”

“Ha! His men all agreed that such a rescue attempt was pointless. I believe there was much arguing over the merits of mounting a rescue. In the end, only Robin was offering to help ‘rescue’ me, as you call it.”

“I see. And do you expect him to break into our bedroom tonight?”

Marian felt herself shrink slightly under his steady, intense gaze. Her mouth had run away from her, and she had said much too much.

Guy was certain that Locksley was long gone from his perch in the tree. But he felt compelled to find out just what had been planned, and Marian’s role in the plot.

He examined her closely as she seemed to search for an answer to his question. He did not miss her glance to the window, which was now shuttered. A blush spread over her face, and she chewed slightly on her lower lip.

“Well?” he felt he must push her to answer him. “What was Locksley’s plan?”

Again Marian looked to the window. Was she still expecting him?

“I . . . I don’t think there was much of a plan, at least not one I would agree to. I have no desire to live in the forest, hungry and dirty.”

“I see. So tell me, what was the plan?”

She finally looked at him again, and her eyes were wide with some emotion he didn’t recognize. He became increasingly concerned.

“Marian! Tell me now!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-05-01-web-650.jpg.html)

“There is really nothing to tell.” She then leaned over the edge of the bed and seemed to be reaching for something. To his great astonishment, she was holding a small dagger that must have been secreted under the mattress. His heart began to pound. Did she intend to stab him now? He was still only half-dressed and did not have a weapon at hand.

Slowly she turned the dagger and offered him its handle.

“As I said earlier, I chose you. I am tired, and I wish to sleep now.”

Stunned beyond words, Guy took the dagger and set it aside. Once again removing his pants, he crawled into bed next to his wife. Gathering her into his arms, they drifted off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Sheriff Congratulates the Newlyweds  
> The newlyweds begin their first day of married life with tenderness. Marian continues to learn about the stranger she has married.
> 
> Then the sheriff arrives to bestow his blessings on the couple while scheming to destroy any chance they might have of finding happiness together.


	6. The Sheriff Congratulates the Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds begin their first day of married life with tenderness. Marian continues to learn about the stranger she has married. 
> 
> Then the sheriff arrives to bestow his blessings on the couple while scheming to destroy any chance they might have of finding happiness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by comments from Gisborne_sGirl to add a scene discussing the wedding ring. I'm quite pleased with it, and I'm thankful for the inspiration.

The pale light of early morning filtered through the wooden shutter of the room’s lone window. Marian stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She was immediately aware that her husband was lying quite close to her, his right arm resting heavily across her stomach as he slept on his side facing her.

She turned her head to look at him. How different he looked in sleep! Younger and less dangerous. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and thoughts of his kisses made her blush and her stomach knot. Lifting her eyes again, she gasped to realize that his were now open and staring intently at her.

“Lady Gisborne, waking to you has been my fondest wish since making your acquaintance all those months ago.”

He smiled, and her heart fluttered. His hand, the one stretched across her stomach, made a leisurely journey up her body, caressing her gently until it reached the side of her face and drew her lips towards his.

Softly, he continued, “Do you remember my promise to you of future pleasure?”

She dipped her head in the smallest of nods.

“I shall endeavor to fulfill that promise now.”  
________________________________________

The next time she awoke the light through the shutter was much brighter. She knew it was past the time for them to break their fast. But she wasn’t sure that she could stand. She had never felt so languid, so relaxed. She smiled softly as she remembered all that had occurred at first light. Turning to look at Guy, she found him awake and watching her.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a loud knock sounded at the door. Guy sat up, and the bed covering dropped to his lap. Marian scooted beneath the covers as far as she could.

“WHAT!” Guy shouted.

Marian could hear the soft voice of a girl, but could not make out her words. To her mortification, Guy bade the girl to enter. Peeking out from her place under the bed covers, she recognized one of the serving girls.

“Sir, I have come to ask if we should keep the food out for breaking your fast, and if you would like me to take the wedding cloth to hang on the door.”

Even knowing that Guy had destroyed the dreadful cloth, Marian burned in embarrassment.

“We will be down shortly to break our fast. And I will not embarrass Lady Gisborne with such barbaric traditions. Go!”

As she heard the door shut, she let out a breath she had not realized she was holding.

The bed shifted as Guy arose and began to dress. Peeking out from the covers, she stole several looks at his body, but he dressed quickly and efficiently.

“Marian, I wish to go down together. I will stand at the window to give you . . . privacy . . . to dress.”

Marian was surprised to see color rise in his face at these words. She saw him grimace and turn quickly away to open the shutter and gaze out the window. There was no time to ponder why he seemed embarrassed, almost guilty, in his offer of privacy. She rose and went to the trunks containing her possessions. They had been delivered from Knighton Hall and set on the far side of the room. She hurriedly selected a gown, dressed, and made her way to stand next to him at the window.

“My lord, I am ready.”

He turned and, grasping her hands, he brought them to his lips for a gentle kiss. Her wedding ring, so prominent on her hand, seemed to catch his attention.

“I have not had the opportunity to ask you if you like the ring.”

Marian paused. She still wondered if it had been stolen from someone who had fallen out of favor with the sheriff. “It is . . . very . . . interesting,” she said hesitantly.

He nodded. “It was my mother’s. It is the only thing I have that belonged to her.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-06-01-web-650.jpg.html)

Marian felt a tightening in her chest. This was unexpected.

He continued, “The Lady Ghislaine, _ma chère mère_ , was born of the French nobility. This was handed down through her family.”

Marian gazed down at the ring, and a lump formed in her throat. She had a few pieces of jewelry that had belonged to her mother, and they were her most precious possessions. Suddenly, this was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

“Guy, it is a lovely ring. I am honored to wear it.” She looked up at him. “But what does _mah sha . . . ree . . ._ what you said, what does it mean?”

He frowned. “ _Ma chère mère_? It means ‘my dear mother.’ You do not know French?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

She laughed softly, and said, “No, I do not know any other languages.”

“French is the language of kings and nobles. It is the most beautiful of all languages. I will teach it to you.” He smiled tenderly at her.

Marian was again struck speechless by this stranger she had married. Who was this man? Where was the intimidating knight who shadowed the sheriff, glowering and threatening anyone who dared displease Vaisey? The man who frightened others into submission with just an angry glare?

He gallantly bowed and offered her his arm. “Shall we go down to break our fast? You will be pleased to know that when I came to Locksley I hired an excellent cook who can prepare food in the French manner. We can begin your lessons today.”

Marian laughed warmly and placed her hand on his arm. “Can you tell me more about your mother? About your family?”

“If you wish. There is not much to tell.”

As they descended the stairs, the first thing Marian noticed was the smell of delicious food. _Have I ever been this hungry?_ The second was a slight faltering in Guy’s step at the same time as she noticed the Sheriff of Nottingham sitting at their table.

“Well, here are the newlyweds! Up late last night? It is nearly midday! She’s not making you lazy and unreliable already, is she?”

Marian’s heart sank as she realized that their meal would be shared with the odious, detestable sheriff.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-06-02a-web-650.jpg.html)

Guy steered her to sit opposite the sheriff, on his left, as he took his place at the head of the table.

“My lord, to what do we owe the honor of your visit, on this, our first day of marriage?” Guy asked in a calm, formal manner.

“My dear boy, I missed the wedding feast and felt terrible about it! I am here to bestow my blessings on this happy union. I must confess, I never believed it would actually happen.” The sheriff jumped to his feet and stood behind Guy. He placed his hands on Guy’s shoulders, which clearly made Guy uncomfortable.

Marian was very glad for their late-night discussion of the sheriff. She was on guard and alert to the danger he presented.

The sheriff continued, “I have also come up with a brilliant plan for flushing vermin out of the forest.” He then began to move his hands back and forth across the top of Guy’s shoulders. Marian found it to be an odd gesture.

“Are you here to tell us of this plan?” Guy leaned forward and seemed to be trying to escape the sheriff’s touch.

Taking his hands away from Guy, the sheriff clapped them together and proclaimed, “We shall burn them out!”

Marian gasped, and Guy’s hand shot across the table, grabbing her closest hand and squeezing it hard. It wasn’t exactly one of their signals, but she understood his meaning and kept quiet.

Releasing her hand, Guy appeared to be considering the sheriff’s plan.

“It is true that vermin, as well as outlaws, can be flushed out by fire. But, my lord, we have had few rains lately. The forest is quite large. We cannot control such a blaze, and it could easily spread to villages and even the stronghold of Nottingham itself. I do not believe the plan will work.”

“Well,” replied the sheriff, “I insist you work out the details and present a plan to me. I am not yet convinced.”

Once again the sheriff moved close to Guy. He was practically embracing him. Guy froze in place and a rather blank look came into his eyes.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-06-03-web-650.jpg.html)

Marian found this all rather perplexing and somehow disturbing as well, but she couldn’t explain why. She sipped her wine slowly and prayed the sheriffwould leave.

“Tell me, Lady Gisborne, how did you find the marriage bed?” the sheriff inquired in the most casual way.

Choking and coughing on a swallow of wine, tears sprang to her eyes. As she regained her composure, she could see that the sheriff seemed to be stroking the side of Guy’s face. Guy was holding very still and staring straight ahead. He was no longer trying to shift away from the sheriff’s touch.

She wanted to help him but did not know what to say or do.

“That bad, Marian?” sneered the sheriff, all pretense of friendliness gone.

“No, my lord,” Marian’s heart beat so hard in her chest she feared that they could hear it. “Just the opposite. I am quite pleased with my husband, and it is difficult to find words expressing how I feel.”

The sheriff’s eyebrows shot up to his non-existent hair line. “I see! Well, Gisborne, I am impressed. I never knew of your talents in pleasuring _women._ ”

Marian watched as all the color seemed to drain from Guy’s face, and he briefly closed his eyes. The sheriff moved very close to Guy. Placing his hands on either side of Guy’s face, he leaned over and kissed him on his lips. Guy visibly flinched, but he made no effort to move away. After several heartbeats, Marian could no longer watch and lowered her eyes to the floor below the table.

As if he could feel the loss of Marian’s stare, the sheriff stepped away from Guy. “Enjoy your day, my little lovebirds!” With that happy pronouncement, the sheriff turned and left.

As soon as the sound of the horses belonging to Vaisey and his body guard faded in the distance, Marian lifted her eyes to Guy. He was seething with rage.

“Guy?”

Guy shot out of his chair, and it crashed to the floor behind him. 

“NO! Do not say another word! I will not discuss this with you!” he shouted with an intensity that was truly frightening. The loving husband had disappeared. The vicious henchman who belonged to the sheriff stood before her. Leaving his food untouched, he stormed from the room and called for his horse.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-06-04-web-650.jpg.html)

Her appetite quickly disappeared as her heart dropped to her stomach. Soon she heard him galloping away, and tears began streaming down her face. She had always prided herself on being very clever and more knowledgeable than those around her, but now she found herself completely confused and feeling as though she lacked some important understanding. What did the actions of the sheriff mean? Why was Guy shouting at her?! She had not done anything wrong! In fact, she felt that she had handled the situation quite well. She had not spoken out against the sheriff’s absurd plan to burn the forest, and she had complimented her husband’s prowess in bed. As she dwelt on the alarming exchanges between Guy and the sheriff and reviewed her actions, she became even more hurt and angry that Guy would shout at _her_ and leave so suddenly.  
________________________________________

The pounding of his horse’s hooves seemed to match the pounding in his head as he spurred his horse down the lane and towards the forest at a reckless pace.

Thoughts of killing the sheriff circled his mind. This was nothing new. He had fantasized about killing Vaisey almost as long as he’d known the man. But now he feared that killing the sheriff would endanger Marian’s life.

Why had he not seen this coming? He had expected some attempt by the sheriff to interfere with his happiness, but he had never thought Vaisey would humiliate him and expose his shame in such a manner. It had not even been a full day since his wedding, and already any hope of happiness with Marian had been destroyed. She would never accept him now – now that she knew just how blackened his soul was; how tainted he was because of the perversions of the vile sheriff.

The wind whipping against his face stung his eyes. He was certain that was the cause of his blurred vision. He quickly wiped his eyes just in time to see the sun highlight the rough surface of a rope stretched across the path. Pulling the reins hard, he was almost able to stop in time. The rope struck him across the chest with a force that took his breath away. He was falling. He heard a sharp crack and felt blinding pain shoot up his left arm as it broke his fall. The sound of his steed’s retreating hoof beats was the last thing he heard as the world around him faded away.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-06-05-web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Into the Woods  
> Guy and Robin meet again. Back at Locksley Manor, Marian takes command.


	7. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Guy and Robin meet again. Marian takes command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, we began to get a clearer picture of the type of abuse that Guy experienced as a boy/adolescent. Although the sexual abuse ended when Guy reached puberty, Guy is in the horrible position of still being controlled by his abuser, with no clear path to escape. Typical of such abusers, Vaisey feels a strong sense of ownership over Guy. He is clearly threatened by this new relationship that Guy has formed with Marian, and, in future chapters, Vaisey will be focused on re-exerting his control and dominance over Guy in any way that he can.

“Robin! Robin!”

Overlapping shouts of his name from several of his friends roused Robin from his stupor as he sat on the ground staring into the leafy canopy above him. He had never been a drinking man, but he wondered if copious amounts of strong ale would erase certain images that kept repeating over and over in his mind.

_Marian naked. . . Marian and Gisborne kissing. . . Marian and Gisborne . . ._

“Robin! Are you awake?!”

He recognized the voice of his former manservant and closest friend, Much. “I am awake.”

“You will never guess what happened! We have a prisoner! A hostage! We will have real leverage against the sheriff. He will certainly pay to have his master-at-arms returned to him!”

“Much, what are you . . . master-at-arms? Gisborne?”

“That is what I am trying to tell you! We have captured Gisborne! He was on the move, going fast down the West road, when he veered onto a forest path and was caught by one of our ropes.”

Robin leapt to his feet. “Where is he now?”

“Well, the rope knocked him to the ground. We were not able to capture the horse. Gisborne is unconscious. The others are dragging him here now. We figured that since he is unconscious, it would be safe to bring him to our camp.”

“Much, this is excellent! But what was he doing away from Locksley Manor the day after . . . Never mind, it must have been important. We will search him.”

Robin’s mind quickly formulated several intriguing plans to gain vengeance against this man he had come to hate above all others. Unfortunately, he feared that his favorite option, castration, would probably be impossible. His men would never allow such a thing. _Pity._

Strong oaths and breaking branches heralded the arrival of his hostage. Gisborne was quite tall, and it had taken the strength of Little John and two of his other men to get him to their hidden camp. Djaq followed closely behind.

Robin pointed to a large tree. “Tie him up there. Gag and blindfold him. Tie his legs together and his arms up over his head. Where is his sword?”

“Robin,” Djaq’s dulcet, exotic accent caught his attention. The young Saracen, the only female in his band, was well versed in the healing arts. She had learned them from her father, a physician in the Saracen army.

“We cannot tie his arms above his head. His left arm is broken, and I must set and wrap it. He also has a gash in his left hand. He must have landed on a sharp stick when he fell. But we will make sure he is securely bound.”

Robin had a few uncharitable thoughts about whether such aid to the enemy was necessary, but said nothing. He and his band may be thieves, but they had all pledged oaths to never take a life unless their own life was threatened. That meant providing at least basic care to an injured man. Even if it was Gisborne.

“Robin,” Will Scarlet’s quiet voice was heard next. “Gisborne is alone and without his sword. He has no weapons of any kind. He is not even wearing his usual gloves. There are no papers hidden in his clothes. I fear that there must be some devious plot behind Gisborne’s sudden appearance in the forest. Perhaps sending him into the forest was a decoy to distract us from something the sheriff is doing.”

“If that is true, my friend, it was a plan that worked very well.” Robin became thoughtful. The situation was quite odd. “You go to Locksley, Allan will go to Nottingham, and Much to Knighton. Try to determine if anything unusual is happening. Report back by sundown.” Robin paused. “Will, when you are at Locksley, say nothing to Marian. Do not let her know you are there.”

As his spies set out, he watched Djaq as she manipulated Gisborne’s arm. He was still unconscious, but Little John held him down as Djaq straightened his arm with a sickening “click.” Gisborne jerked slightly and moaned. Soon he was tied securely to a large tree.  
________________________________________

At Locksley Manor, Marian was angry. She was worried. She was confused. She had no one to talk to. After her mother died, she had grown close to her father. Several times over the last few hours she considered riding to her father’s house at Knighton to ask his advice.

But she wanted to be at Locksley when Guy returned. He was the only person she really wanted to talk to. Whenever she tried to imagine asking her father about the sheriff’s odd behavior, some small voice told her that to do so would be a grave error.

It was late afternoon when she found herself standing in the doorway of Locksley Manor gazing down the West road, hoping to see Guy’s return. A movement down the road caught her eye. The sun was in her eyes, so she strained to make out what, or who it was. She could finally see that it was a horse, but it was moving slowly. Without any thought, she found herself walking towards the horse, hoping it was Guy, but it was still too far away to know for sure.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-07-01-web-650.jpg.html)

Before long, the horse came close enough for her to see that it was Guy’s horse, and that the horse was alone. She began to run towards the horse. Regaining her senses, she stopped and turned towards the nearest soldier dressed in the Gisborne colors of black and gold.

“Who is Sir Guy’s second in command?”

The young soldier, completely taken aback that the mistress of the manor had addressed him, was speechless.

“Who?!” she cried again.

“Higgins, my lady, over there!”

Marian turned to see an older man who had apparently just noticed his master’s rider-less horse coming up the road.

“Higgins!”

Startled, he turned from watching the horse.

“Gather half a dozen men – men who know tracking. We must begin to search before the sun sets. I will get my horse, and we will leave immediately!”

“My lady,” he cried, “You cannot come with us!”

Proving herself to be just as resolute and iron-willed as her new husband, she turned to the senior officer and ended their conversation with, “I can, and I will, and _you_ do not want to get in my way!”  
________________________________________

A few short hours later, Marian and Guy’s soldiers returned to Locksley Manor in defeat. They had managed to trace Guy’s route down the West road. They could see where he turned to follow a narrow path into the forest. And then, nothing. The trail abruptly ended. There were several areas of disturbance on the forest floor, but the trackers could not agree on what it all meant. With the sun low in the sky, they had no choice but to return to Locksley.

A soldier was sent to Nottingham to discreetly determine whether Guy was with the sheriff. He had returned with word that no one had seen Sir Guy since before the wedding.

Guy’s second in command had suggested resuming the search in the morning, but Marian had ordered him to wait until she made inquiries of her own. She was fairly certain she knew where he was. She had seen a broken rope tied to a tree near the end of Guy’s trail. Marian suspected that it had been stretched across the path. That could mean only one thing: Guy was Robin’s prisoner. Tomorrow she would go and secure his release. She hoped.  
________________________________________

Waves of throbbing pain and nausea washed over Guy. His arm was on fire, it hurt to breathe, and he was so thirsty he could hardly swallow. The smell of sweat and smoke filled his nose. He could hear a low keening sound, and with great embarrassment, he realized he was moaning.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-07-02-web-650.jpg.html)

A soft hum of voices in the distance suddenly fell silent. He tried to open his eyes, but they were covered by a cloth.

“He is waking up,” an unknown voice in the distance.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

Guy instantly recognized the voice of his enemy, Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon. He was now fully alert and realized that he was both blindfolded and gagged.

“We heard you moaning like a little girl over here,” sneered Robin.

“Robin! He is very injured!”

Guy recognized the voice of the Saracen girl, Djaq. She quickly untied the blindfold and lowered his gag. He realized that it was early evening, probably just after sunset.

Guy looked up to see Robin’s fist, and then the side of his face exploded in pain. He made no sound – now that he was awake he was determined to not moan again.

Just as Robin raised his fist to hit Guy again, his friends pulled him away.

“Robin! What are you doing?” exclaimed the other outlaws.

“That was for last night, you bastard!”

As Robin’s friends looked on in confusion, Guy merely nodded. Robin then assured the others he was calm enough to question the prisoner.

“So, we need to know what sort of mission would bring you into the forest, unarmed, in the middle of the day. The day after your wedding, no less. We have found no unusual activity in the shire. It was a very quiet day.”

Guy’s voice was thick and rough as he simply responded, “I was just exercising my horse.”

This only angered Robin, who reached out and grabbed Guy’s broken arm, causing him to cry out in spite of his resolve to be stoic.

“Robin,” Djaq again came to Guy’s rescue. “You are better than this. Do not sink to his level of torturing prisoners! Let us question him again tomorrow. I will bring him something to drink.”

Reluctantly, Robin backed away.

After some much needed water, Guy was left alone with the forest sounds and excruciating pain as his only companions. During the night, he drifted off to sleep several times and dreamt of Marian’s soft skin and sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for more insight into this story, consider reading the comments and my responses. There are several interesting threads where I provide additional information about the story. Of course, I'd love to hear from you, and I welcome your comments as well.
> 
> Next Chapter: Lady Gisborne to the Rescue  
> Marian may be a bit sheltered and naïve, but she is not weak or helpless. She is about to face Robin for the first time since her wedding. Robin is still hurting from his loss of Marian. He is angry and heartbroken.


	8. Lady Gisborne to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian may be a bit sheltered and naïve, but she is not weak or helpless, as this chapter demonstrates. She is about to face Robin for the first time since her wedding.
> 
> Robin is still hurting from his loss of Marian. He is angry and heartbroken.

In Guy’s absence, Marian had not hesitated to take control of Locksley Manor. After helping her father run their estate for many years, she had complete confidence in her ability to command the staff, including Guy’s soldiers. They were annoyed to be ordered about by this young woman, but their fear of Sir Guy tempered their response and ensured their compliance.

Her biggest fear was having Guy’s soldiers follow her into the forest, so she gave quite specific orders about guarding Locksley Village from possible attack while she went to her father’s house. She selected two of the younger soldiers to accompany her to Knighton. Once there, she had a trusted servant of her father’s distract the soldiers with food while she snuck out the back and left on a different horse.

She would not be able to find the camp on her own, but she knew the general direction and would let Robin and his men find her and, hopefully, lead her to Guy. In less than an hour, Allan-a-dale had found her and was leading her to Robin. As she dismounted, she noticed the primitive conditions of the camp and winced at the thought of living in such a rustic manner.

“Lady Gisborne! Have you come to give us coins for your wedding?” Robin’s mockery grated on her every nerve.

Bracing herself, she turned to face him.

He walked up to her, and in a hushed voice he continued, “Pardon me, I almost did not recognize you with all those clothes on. What were you thinking! We had a plan!”

Marian suddenly realized that Robin might have been there on her wedding night, waiting for her to stab her new husband with the hidden dagger. If he had been in the tree . . . he would have seen . . . Suddenly all she could hear was a roaring in her ears, and she feared she would faint.

Robin could see her distress. “Yes, I was there, and I saw everything. It is too late to change your mind. I will not have you now.”

No longer faint, only furious, Marian slapped him, hard. He just laughed at her, although it was a hollow, mirthless sound.

“I have come for Sir Guy. I know you have him. We tracked him to a path in the forest, and I saw the remnants of one of your little traps.”

“You have lost your husband? So soon? Are you sure he is not busy plotting death and destruction with his master, the sheriff? Maybe he is amusing himself in the dungeons of Nottingham by torturing peasants. That is the sort of man you have married.”

She then realized that all of Robin’s gang had joined them in the clearing. Her heart sank, perhaps they didn’t have Guy after all.

“You know nothing. He is not what you think. If you two could only talk like adults, you would find that he wishes to bring down the sheriff as well. Probably even more than you do. He is working within the system, just as my father and I encouraged you to work within the system to bring change.”

A stunned silence ensued.

Robin, looking doubtful, shook his head. “You are talking rubbish. Sir Guy is the sheriff’s puppet.”

“No! He is not.”

The outlaws all began to speak at once. Finally, the voice of Will Scarlet broke through.

“If what Lady Marian says is true, think of what we could accomplish working with someone so highly placed within the sheriff’s command! Gisborne is privy to nearly every scheme of the sheriff’s. He could be the key to bringing down the sheriff.”

Robin turned again to Marian. “What would your noble Sir Guy gain by over-throwing the sheriff?”

“Well, he wants to be sheriff, of course.”

A sudden onslaught of guffaws and shouts of derision rang through the small clearing.

Marian continued, “And why not? He is not like the sheriff. I believe there is good in him. And I would be there too, to support and help him in his role as sheriff.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-08-01-2web-650.jpg.html)

These words silenced the laughter of the outlaws, who now looked rather dumbfounded at her words. In their minds, they could not imagine a powerful man like Gisborne allowing his wife to exercise any influence over him.

Robin shook his head and spoke to her as though she was a small child, “Marian, no man is going to let his wife have so much influence. How did you come up with such absurd ideas?”

Stunned by his words, she responded, “This was not my idea, but his. Sir Guy feels I will be a help to him, whatever he is doing.”

The incredulous look on Robin’s face was even more hurtful than the cruel words he had uttered earlier.

Squaring her shoulders, Marian asked, “Did you, or did you not, take Sir Guy prisoner yesterday?”

Djaq lightly touched her arm. “Come, I will take you to him. He lives, but he is injured.”  
________________________________________

Marian found herself stumbling behind the young Saracen, whose graceful movements through the forest quickly led to a second camp nearby. When she saw him, her heart dropped.

Guy was tied against a large tree. One arm was wrapped in dirty rags. His eyes were closed, and he looked quite pale. Marian was not sure if he was asleep or unconscious. Running to him, she knelt next to his still form.

“My lady,” Djaq whispered softly. “He must be taken from the forest to rest and recover. He will not get the care he needs if he remains here. He should be in a clean, warm bed.”

Marian slowly reached out to touch his face. He was burning with fever.

“Djaq! He has a fever. Why is he feverish?”

“He has a wound on his hand that needs to be carefully cleaned. And he needs to drink. He is not getting enough to drink and that is why the fever has begun.”

“Well, why not? Surely Robin has water here in this camp.”

“Yes, but he does not like your husband. He has limited what I can give him.”

Horrified, Marian looked up to see Robin and his men entering the camp, talking quietly amongst themselves. She began untying Guy. “Djaq, help me untie him! I am taking him home!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-08-02-2web-650.jpg.html)

As they fumbled with the knots, Robin and his men came near.

“Stop! I did not say you could take him. He is _my_ prisoner, and I want to hold him hostage.”

Standing, Marian whirled to face Robin, “He is sick and injured! He will die if you do not give him the care he needs. Release him to me now!”

“No.”

At once, everyone in the camp began talking and arguing. The outlaws feared repercussions if Sir Guy died under their control. Robin was focused on causing Guy as much pain and suffering as possible. Marian was equally focused on saving him. They did not notice that Guy was slowly regaining consciousness.

Through a haze of pain and thirst, he could hear Marian, beautiful Marian, nearby. Not sure if he was dreaming, he tried to make out what was being said.

“Whether you like it or not, this is _my_ husband, and he will die if you do not release him to me. If he dies, the sheriff will be the least of your problems! I will hunt you down like a dog!”

Guy shook his head, which only increased his pain. It sounded like Marian, but she spoke with a fierceness he had never heard from her before. _Perhaps she is a warrior goddess . . . the old Norman tales . . . I remember ma chère mère would tell me stories. . ._ His mind was drifting. He tried to focus again, only to hear Locksley shouting.

“You do not tell me what to do with my prisoner. Frankly, we would all be better off if he did die. Why do you suddenly care so much? You did not want to marry him in the first place! You were promised to ME!”

Well, that definitely sounded like Locksley. It hurt to open his eyes, but he tried to look up to see where he was.

“He awakes.” The foreign girl was speaking now. And then, close by, so close, he heard her voice.

“Guy, it is Marian. You fell from your horse. I am here to bring you home. Can you stand?”

Somehow he found himself being pulled up until he was on his feet and leaning heavily against a tree – no, against a large man. They began to move. He felt Marian next to his other side. The ground seemed to move and dip crazily. From very far away, he heard the fierce voice of his warrior goddess again.

“Where is the cart? Well, bring it here NOW. I will never be able to keep him on my horse. We need to get him to Knighton, and then I can . . .”

Her voice faded. Everything faded. The blackness overwhelmed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Marian Learns the Shocking Truth
> 
> Marian talks openly with Djaq, asking her some difficult questions. Nothing in Marian's life has prepared her for what Djaq will reveal.


	9. Marian Learns the Shocking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian talks openly with Djaq, asking her some difficult questions. Nothing in Marian's life has prepared her for what Djaq will reveal.

Marian sighed as she gently bathed Guy’s face with a damp cloth. It had been a day since she had managed to bring him home to Locksley Manor. Despite Robin’s protestations and posturing, he had finally allowed her to take Guy from his camp. With the help of Little John and a small handcart, they had managed to get close enough to Knighton for her to get help from her father’s household.

With great difficulty, she had convinced Djaq to come help care for Guy until he was out of danger. Djaq had managed to clean and stitch his wound and re-wrap his broken arm with clean cloths. She also placed some kind of ointment on the large bruise across his chest and another, much smaller, bruise on side of his face. Marian wondered about the bruise on his face. It looked suspiciously fist-shaped.

He sometimes mumbled and called her name in his delirium. This pleased her greatly. She thought he said something about a ‘warrior goddess,’ but she must have heard it wrong, since that didn’t make any sense. Some of his mumblings also seemed to be in French, the language of his mother. 

They had been cooling his skin with damp cloths and trying to make him drink as much as possible. Djaq seemed pleased with his recovery and felt he would wake soon. His fever had broken during the night.

She looked over at Djaq, who had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. Just then, a loud commotion commenced downstairs. Immediately, Djaq was awake and on alert. Marian moved to the doorway of the bedroom and saw the sheriff coming up the stairs towards her.

“Lady Gisborne! I have come to see what you have done to my master-at-arms. He was supposed to attend to me this morning, and I do not like to be disappointed. What is he doing in bed in the middle of the day?”

By this time, the sheriff was at the door to their bedroom, and Djaq had retreated into the shadows at the far end of the room.

“My lord, forgive me. I did not know you were expecting Sir Guy today. I would have sent word.”

“What have you done to him!?!”

“I assure you, my lord sheriff, I have done nothing to Sir Guy. We believe he fell from his horse. His arm is broken, and he has been suffering from a fever.”

“Fell from his horse! That is preposterous. More likely he was attacked by outlaws. Are you trying to protect the outlaws, Lady Gisborne?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-09-01-web-650.jpg.html)

She paled. “Certainly not! When Sir Guy awakes, he will tell us what happened, I am sure.”

The sheriff walked over to the bed and began slapping Sir Guy in an attempt to wake him. “Gisborne! Wake up. You are a very naughty boy to be lying about. Do you want to be punished?”

To Marian’s horror, Guy began to try and sit up. She rushed to his side and pushed him back down on the bed. And this is how she found herself in the awkward position of leaning over Guy on one side of the bed as the sheriff mirrored her on the other side.

Guy began to mumble again and they both looked down at him at the same time. Marian could just barely make out his words as his voice was hoarse and weak.

“No . . . _s'il vous plait_ . . . do not . . .”

Alarmed by the desperation in those few words, she tried to re-assure him. “Guy, it is Marian. I am here. You are at Locksley. But you need to rest . . .”

The sheriff interrupted her, “Gisborne! What happened? How were you hurt? Answer me now! _Répondez-moi maintenant!_ ”

“ _Je suis tombé de mon cheval._ ”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-09-02-web-650.jpg.html)

“Are you saying you _fell_ off your horse?”

Guy nodded weakly, but his eyes were now open and he looked from Marian to the sheriff, clearly confused.

“This is NOT acceptable. He must come to Nottingham in two days, and I expect him to be recovered.”

Before Marian could respond, the sheriff swept out of the room. She heard him descend the stairs and only when the sounds of his horse, and those of his guard, faded in the distance, did she relax.

Djaq rejoined her at Guy’s bedside. “My lady, he is awake and his fever gone. It is time for him to sit up and start to move around, although his arm must be kept still.”

“Are you sure?” At Djaq’s nod, she turned back to Guy who was just attaining full consciousness.

“My lord, how do you feel?” Marian asked anxiously.

Guy slowly sat up and rubbed his face with his good hand. He seemed to be looking around the room, still trying to get his bearings. “I’m hungry,” were the first gruff words out of his mouth.

Marian and Djaq looked at each other and smiled with relief. As she looked back to Guy, she noticed his eyes widen in alarm.

“Leave! Now!”

“What? No . . .” her relief became grief that he did not want her.

“You must leave!” he cried hoarsely.

“But . . .”

“NO! Send Higgins and leave now!”

“My lady,” Djaq began pulling her to the door. “Let us prepare a tray of food for Sir Guy and send up Higgins. I will explain.”

Now angry as well as hurt, Marian turned and left in a huff. Once she had called for Higgins and sent him to attend his master, she began to pace across the floor of the dining hall. _After all I have done . . . I rescued him! I saved his life! How could he send me away!_

“My lady, come and sit with me.” Djaq’s soft voice broke through her inner tirade. She sat down, still visibly angry.

“Do not be angry, my lady.”

“Marian. Please call me Marian.”

“As you wish. I do not think you have reason for such anger.”

“After all I have done for him, how could he send me away like that?”

“I do not think it was you. I believe he just wanted privacy. He has been in bed a long time, and we have been forcing as much water into him as possible.”

Anger morphed into confusion, and then understanding dawned. “Of course. I never thought . . .”

“You seem to care deeply for this new husband of yours.”

“No, you are wrong. This is not a marriage of love. He has offered protection for me and my father and the people of our village of Knighton.”

“I see.”

But somehow she knew that Djaq was seeing much more than Marian was willing to admit. “I do not know what I feel. I just know that I could not let him suffer in the forest, surrounded by people who hate him. I do not love him, but he speaks of loving me. And I find myself pleased by the thought that he loves me and wishes to make me happy. It is all very confusing. I thought that I loved Robin once, but now . . .” her voice faded.

“You will know in time, my lady, I mean, Marian.”

“Yes. As long as the sheriff does not kill us all first.” Marian realized that Djaq was easy to speak to, even though she was foreign. Being foreign and well-traveled, Djaq would know the ways of the world beyond Nottingham shire. She felt she could talk to this soft-spoken Saracen.

“Djaq, have you ever seen a man kiss another man?”

Djaq’s mouth fell open in surprise, and she needed a moment to recover from this quite unexpected question.

“Marian, what kind of kiss? It is different among my people, where a short kiss between men can be meant as a greeting. But I do not see that here. There are men who desire other men instead of women, but that is forbidden in our holy book, and yours as well.”

Marian frowned. “We have only one Bible in the shire and it is kept safe at the Nottingham church. It is written in a language I do not understand. Although I do believe in it.”

“Marian, tell me more of what you saw, and I will not speak of it to anyone else.”

“Well, it was the sheriff. He kept touching Guy in a strange way, and then he kissed him on the mouth.”

Djaq nodded. “How did Sir Guy react to this?”

“He flinched, as though it was unexpected, but he did not move away. After the sheriff left, he was very angry. He shouted at me and rode away on his horse. That is how he ended up in the forest.”

“I do not know what to say. Perhaps Sir Guy and the sheriff . . .”

“No, wait, there is more. I remember now that Sir Guy said something strange at the wedding feast. He talked about keeping our sons close to home for their training, because he had been sent far away to the estate of the sheriff’s family. He said something about the sheriff’s cruelty.”

“I see. How old are boys who go away for such training?”

“I’m not sure. Probably nine or ten. I have no brothers, and Robin remained at home.”

“My lady – Marian – I believe I may know. But this may be hard for me to explain to you. It may be hard for you to hear.”

“I do not care. Please tell me! I feel so confused, and I am so worried.”

“Marian, I have heard of men who desire . . . young boys instead of women. They engage in acts – I do not know how to describe them to you, except to say that some are . . . similar to acts between a husband and wife . . . in the marriage bed.” Djaq blushed, and then continued, “Such things are illegal among my people. We punish such crimes with death. It is very shameful what these men will do to young boys. If the sheriff did these things to your husband when he was a boy . . .”

Marian sat there in silence, horrified beyond words. _Could such a thing be true? How . . ._ suddenly she was not sure that she wanted to know the answers to her questions. “Djaq, what should I do?”

“Men like your husband are very proud. Do not ask him about it! He would be very ashamed. If this did happen to him as a young boy, I am sure he felt very helpless and powerless. Perhaps that explains his great desire for power. However, many men desire power, so it is not proof. He will probably keep this a secret from you. You must accept that it is his decision whether to speak of such things. He may fear that if you learn the truth, you will no longer respect him or care for him.”

“Very well. I will not speak of it to him, or anyone else. For now, I must help him heal so that he can meet with the sheriff in just two days! Please, Djaq, do not tell anyone of this – especially not Robin!”

“No, I have already given you my promise, and I will honor it. Robin is a good leader and has good ideas to help the people, but I would never trust him with such damaging information against Sir Guy. The hate is too strong.”

“Thank you, Djaq,” Marian found herself hugging the Saracen girl in gratitude. “Let us find some food to take to Sir Guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Sheriff has a Plan
> 
> Guy realizes that he cannot protect Marian from the jealousy and hatred of the sheriff. 
> 
> Marian takes a spectacular fall off of her pedestal.


	10. The Sheriff has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy realizes that he cannot protect Marian from the jealousy and hatred of the sheriff.  
> Marian takes a spectacular fall off of her pedestal.

Two days later Guy’s arm still ached, but he was able to ride again. As he made his way to Nottingham for his meeting with the sheriff, he thanked God it had been his left arm and not his sword arm.

He had been delighted that Marian seemed so anxious to take care of him. Did he dare hope that she had developed some regard for him? He remembered enough of his time tied to the tree to suspect that she was responsible for securing his release from Hood. She could have left him with the outlaws. Instead, she had brought him back to Locksley Manor.

It was puzzling.

Why was she not disgusted by him, after witnessing the sheriff’s perverse behavior towards him? Yet, she had slept next to him each night since his rescue from the forest. They had talked of inconsequential things such as the weather and the harvest, but she had shown more regard for him, not less. Very puzzling.

Guy could now see the turrets of Nottingham in the distance. His stomach knotted as he prepared to meet with the sheriff. What lunacy would the sheriff propose next? Why had Vaisey put his hands on him again? It had been many years since he had endured such “special attentions” from the sheriff, not since he’d grown to manhood. 

With his left arm cradled in a dark leather sling, his dismount was a bit awkward, but he attempted to climb the stairs of Nottingham Castle with his usual vigor and purposeful stride. Within minutes, he stood in the sheriff’s preferred meeting room and awaited his arrival. He had learned a very painful lesson long ago: never arrive _after_ the sheriff, always be there first. Would there be repercussions for the missed meeting two days before? He would find out soon enough.

“Gisborne!” with a grand flourish, Sheriff Vaisey entered the chamber.

“My lord,” Guy replied with the expected obeisance.

“So, your lady wife has allowed you to leave your bed. You must have pleased her very well if she is so determined to keep you there. I suppose I should have realized that you would allow her to control you like a cart horse. You were always weak and easily led.”

Guy visibly bristled at such insults before he could regain control over his composure. Of course, he knew such a reaction was exactly what the sheriff had intended, and he berated himself for falling into such an easy trap.

“As you well know, my lord, I was recovering from an injury. But it matters not. I am here, as you requested.”

“Ah, yes. I heard you were captured by Robin Hood and beaten.”

“No, my lord. I fell from my horse.”

“I have never seen you fall from a horse. Even as a boy!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-10-01-web-650.jpg.html)

Guy remained quiet, knowing that any argument of the matter was pointless.

“Never mind. I have decided that _your_ idea of burning the forest to flush out the outlaws will not work. It is too dangerous. I cannot believe the stupidity of your schemes. Thank God, I am in charge.”

Again, Guy remained quiet. He knew, and the sheriff knew, that the idea to burn the forest had not been Guy’s. His jaw began to ache from having his teeth clenched together.

“While you were wasting my time with silly, dangerous schemes, I have devised a brilliant plan to catch Robin Hood. We must provide bait, something that will be irresistible to Hood.”

“Yes, my lord. Although, I believe we have tried that before.”

“The problem has been the bait. It has not been the right incentive. With that in mind, I have invited your dear lady wife to the castle. I know we can count on her loyalty. What say you?”

Guy’s heart stopped. Did he hear correctly? Marian had agreed to stay at Locksley Manor today. He had been most insistent that she must stay away from the sheriff for now.

“I do not believe Lady Gisborne is expected at the Castle today. She has matters to attend to at Locksley.”

“Pity. Well, I just sent a dozen soldiers to escort her here, so it looks as though her plans have changed. I do hope she is cooperative! I would hate to see anything happen to your dear lady wife. She will be excellent bait for our plan.”

Just when he most needed his wits, his mind went blank. What could he do? What could he say? Every possible response that flashed through his mind would endanger Marian.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-10-02-web-650.jpg.html)

“By your silence, I can tell you are in awe of my ingenious plan – and you have not even heard all of it yet! But I am not telling you until Lady Gisborne arrives, which should be in about an hour. Leave me now. I will call for you when I am ready.”

As the sheriff snapped his fingers, four guards appeared. They were obviously there to escort Guy from the room and to keep him under watch. With two good arms, Guy could easily take down such men. As it was, he had no choice but to turn and follow them out of the room.  
________________________________________

Two long, agonizing hours later, Guy was finally escorted back to the sheriff. But this time he was brought to the sheriff’s formal hall for audiences. Marian was there, her hands bound in front of her and a wild look in her eyes – one that spoke of both defiance and fear. Her elderly father, the former sheriff, stood near the back of the room, looking alarmed as he leaned against a wall for support.

“As you can see, Gisborne, your dear lady wife was not so busy at Locksley that she could not be convinced to join us today. How could any man resist such loveliness? Eh, Gisborne? Surely Robin Hood cannot. But they have a long history together, do they not?”

Glancing at Marian, Guy recalled their discussion about signals. Bringing his good hand up, he rubbed his hand over his mouth twice. If he remembered correctly, that was the signal to “keep quiet.” Hopefully, Marian would recognize the signal, and no one else would think the action odd.

Marian dipped her head, ever so slightly. She had seen and understood! There was no reaction from any of the others standing nearby. _This might work._

The sheriff continued, for he loved nothing more than to speak in front of an audience hanging on his every word. “I had heard they were once betrothed. Is this correct?”

Guy stepped forward and answered for Marian, “Yes, my lord. But it was many years ago.”

“But that is only part of the story, true?”

Marian remained silent.

“You see, Gisborne, I have learned some alarming news! Your lady wife has not only been helping the outlaws, she is one of them!”

Guy looked at the sheriff, who had clearly lost his mind. Looking back at Marian, he saw the color drain from her face. “My lord, you have been deceived, she is a lady and is no outlaw! Just because she is acquainted with Locksley and was once betrothed to him, does not make her one of his outlaws. Who is spreading these lies about my wife?!”

“NO! It is you, Gisborne; you are the one who has been deceived!” The sheriff was now shouting at him, and Guy knew from experience that he must try to diffuse the situation.

“Very well. Tell me why you believe my lady wife is an outlaw. Tell me who has accused her.”

“Bring in the boy!” ordered the sheriff. Several soldiers escorted a boy of twelve or thirteen into the room. 

“This boy has been my eyes and ears at Knighton. He is a very good spy. Thanks to his talents, his family will be allowed to live, and they will be released from my custody. Tell us what you know, boy.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-10-3-web-650.jpg.html)

Shakily, the boy began, “Yes, sir. I have seen Robin Hood meet with Lady Marian many times at Knighton. He climbs up the side of her house and enters her bedroom through the window.”

“You see, Gisborne, late night trysts! Now we all know why there was no bloody cloth on your door after the wedding! _Maid_ Marian, indeed. Continue, boy.”

“Well, sir, I have also seen her leave through the window at night. She’s dressed in black breeches and a cape, wearing a mask. She’s the Night Watchman, sir.”

Angry, frustrated, and now increasingly frightened by what he was hearing, Guy walked up to the boy and struck him with the back of his hand, knocking him to the floor. Tears sprang into the boy’s eyes, and a small amount of blood trickled from his split lip, but he did not cry out. 

In his most menacing tone, Guy spoke to the boy, “This is complete nonsense, and you know it. You would say anything to get your family out of the dungeon, but these outrageous lies against my lady wife will not stand. Your word has no standing, and since this is all a lie, I know you have no proof.”

“Ah, but Gisborne, I believe we do have proof. Show him, boy.”

The boy unsteadily stood up, reached under his shirt, and produced a partially burned mask. A mask that was only too familiar to Guy, as he had seen it worn by his nemesis, the Night Watchman.

“Now, dear boy, tell Sir Guy where and when you found this mask.”

“Sir, it was the night before the wedding. That night I had seen Robin Hood enter Lady Marian’s room. He was in there a long time. After he left, I waited until everyone was asleep and snuck into the room myself. I was looking for what you said, sir, ‘the evidence.’ I found this mask in the fire and used a poker to get it out. I burned my hand doing it too.” He held up his hand, which had several nearly healed blisters.

Guy turned to face the sheriff and began to argue, “This is no proof! There is nothing to prove that the mask came from Marian’s room.”

“True, but there is more. Tell me, Gisborne, did you not claim to have injured the Night Watchman the day before the Nottingham Faire and archery competition? If I remember correctly, I had every man there cut off his left sleeve so that you could look for the man you had wounded. Perhaps we should have had all the ladies lift their sleeves as well. Shall we take a look at Lady Gisborne’s left arm?”

Slowly Guy turned towards his wife. His field of vision seemed to narrow down to one small, visibly shaken woman standing before him with her eyes cast down. The pounding of his heart echoed in his head, and the drumbeat repeated, _no, no, no, no . . ._

“Well, Gisborne? I have tied her hands in front. It should be easy enough to determine if there is a mark or scar.”

He walked towards her. The effort to move was almost more than he could bear. He clearly remembered the blood on her sleeve the day of the Faire. She did not meet his eyes. Slowly, deliberately, he lifted her left arm with his right hand. Her sleeve still covered her forearm, and because his left arm was tied in a sling he could not push her sleeve up. He stood there, staring at the sleeve as if he could see through it, for he feared that he knew, without looking, what he would find.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-10-04-web-650.jpg.html)

Abruptly, the sheriff came to stand next to him. “Here, let me help you, Gisborne.” The sheriff quickly took a small knife and cut a slit in the sleeve from her wrist to her elbow.

There it was. A thin line, two inches long. The wound had healed and the redness was fading, but there was no denying that this person standing before him was the Night Watchman.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-10-05-web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: “I Will Give You Anything You Want.”
> 
> Will Guy save Marian? Can Guy save Marian? The sheriff is back in control.


	11. “I Will Give You Anything You Want.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Guy save Marian? Can Guy save Marian? The sheriff is back in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bonus scene, a flashback, at the end of this chapter. Additional information is included in an author's note preceding the scene.

Marian realized, much too late, that she should have told him. If she had trusted him, as he seemed to trust her, he would have been prepared. But finding out that she was the Night Watchman, the original outlaw to steal from the rich and give to the poor, the shadowy figure who had eluded him over and over again – how could he ever forgive her for humiliating him in front of the sheriff and the gathered members of the local nobility? 

He said nothing, but simply dropped her arm, turned, and walked away.

In that moment, Marian knew that she truly cared for this man. Was it love? She was not sure. But she knew that the pain of watching Robin leave for the Crusades was nothing compared to the heartache she felt as Guy walked away from her.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-11-01-web-650.jpg.html)

“Well? Do you believe the boy now? Is that the mark of your knife on her arm?”

Guy responded so quietly that Marian almost did not hear him. “Yes, my lord. That is my mark.”

“This will teach you not to doubt me. Did I not tell you that women were like lepers? Best to keep as far away from them as possible! I hope you have learned a valuable lesson, Gisborne. Just remember, I am here for you in this moment of such great disappointment.” The sheriff was quite pleased with himself.

Nearly jumping with excitement, the sheriff continued, “Now let me explain to you my plan. It is brilliant, of course! First, I want you to give Marian the beating she deserves. That shouldn’t be too much of a hardship for you, considering how she’s deceived and betrayed you with Robin Hood. Then we shall tie her to a stake in the courtyard. We will leave her out there, no food or water, until Hood with his soft heart and love for Marian cannot take it anymore. He will be wild to save her! Maybe we can break her arm and get her moaning in pain! What say you, Gisborne? Once they try to rescue her, we will just kill them all. No need to capture them and put them through a trial. Waste of time and treasury. We know that they are all guilty, most especially your _lady wife_.”

“May I have a moment to speak to my wife alone?”

“I think not. She has cast some spell over you. I think she is guilty of witchcraft too! Besides, I would like to watch while you teach her a lesson. I missed the entertainment at your wedding feast, but I think this will be vastly more agreeable to me.”

“If I refuse?”

“Come now, Gisborne! Do you really have any doubts about the answer to that question? There are many soldiers here at the castle who will do it instead. I dare say, several of them quite enjoy roughing up a woman. Maybe I should just send her down to the garrison. Those boys down there would definitely appreciate her finer qualities, if you know what I mean.”

In a panic Marian looked between the triumphant sheriff and her husband. Guy was still turned away from her. Without seeing his face, she had no idea what he would do. _Does he have a choice?_ She glanced back at her father, but he was looking down and would not meet her eyes. Suddenly the irony of their wedding night discussion of signals occurred to her. She had reluctantly agreed to allow him to make threatening gestures, and he had been quite sincere in his promise to never hit her. But that was before he knew the truth about her secret exploits as the Night Watchman.

Did he hate her enough to give her to the soldiers? She shuddered in fear. Would she hate him forever if he struck her? She realized that the room was spinning, and she could not breathe.  
________________________________________

Guy was still having difficulty believing that he was actually _married_ to the Night Watchman. He thought back to the few times he had gotten close enough to the Night Watchman to see him. Guy had noticed that the Night Watchman had a slight build, and that he relied more on stealth than physical strength. This had led Guy to assume that the Night Watchman was either a young man or an older boy.

His closest encounter with the Night Watchman had been the trap he had set at the mines. The Night Watchman had not spoken, and when Guy had slashed at his arm, the outlaw had incapacitated him by kicking him in the groin. The “boy” had then run away. That humiliating encounter had solidified Guy’s determination to hunt down the annoying outlaw who he had seen as a coward unwilling to fight fairly.

But now, all the things he knew about the Night Watchman fell into place: the small build, the reliance on stealth instead of strength, and the fact that “he” never spoke.

His anger at Marian’s betrayal grew. He was already seen as the sheriff’s mindless puppet; he knew what people said about him. Now they would see him as a love-sick fool who had been easily deceived by his wife. Everyone would whisper about how he could not distinguish between a man and a woman!

A small cry behind him caused Guy to spin back towards Marian. Higgins had caught her as she fainted, and he was lowering her gently to the floor. Guy gave his man an appreciative nod.

As he looked upon her small form crumpled on the floor, Guy felt his chest tighten. No matter what she had done before, he realized that his heart was still her prisoner. At that moment, Guy knew that he had to find a way to save her. He would let nothing stand in his way. But how? He was in an impossible situation, but his determination to do anything, _anything,_ to save Marian propelled him forward.

“Vaisey!” he kept his voice low so that only the sheriff could hear. They often spoke to each other in French, which provided more secrecy since surprisingly few people in Nottingham seemed to know the language. He continued in French, “This is what I will agree to. I will take her to a private room. I wish to spend time _alone_ with Lady Gisborne. _You_ will not interfere. I will prepare her for your plan. No one else is to touch my wife.”

“And what will you give me if I agree to this?”

Guy paused, wondering what he could possibly offer Vaisey. He could offer him Locksley, but the sheriff already controlled the much more valuable city of Nottingham. Guy realized that the sheriff probably had something specific in mind, and since he had long ago given up understanding the workings of Vaisey’s mind, he gave him the only answer he could.

“I will give you anything you want.”

“Perhaps I will require you to perform some service for me – service of a personal nature. Are you prepared to submit to me in any way I ask?”

Guy looked into the cold, reptilian eyes of the sheriff. Eyes that had haunted his youth and dominated his nightmares. He had once sworn to never again allow this monster to touch him, but, _Marian!_ He had to save her. Standing tall and resolute, he gave his reply, “I will do whatever you ask of me, even service of a personal nature.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-11-02-web-650.jpg.html)

Sheriff Vaisey let out a shout of victory, and turned back to the rest of the room. Continuing in English, he announced, “Take her to the bedroom down the hall – the one with only one door and no windows. I want four guards at the door at all times. We will give the Gisbornes some privacy tonight. For now, I want the following declaration posted throughout the shire: Lady Marian Gisborne has been convicted of treason for her activities as the outlaw called the ‘Night Watchman.’ She is also suspected of witchcraft. She will be on display, in the square, starting tomorrow. The date of her execution has not yet been set.”

He turned again to Guy, lowered his voice, and reverted back to French, “Remember, I _own_ you. I have a mind to really make you suffer for all the trouble you have caused me lately.” With that, he reached over and squeezed Guy’s broken arm. Although the pain was intense, Guy did not blink or flinch.  
________________________________________  
   
_**BONUS SCENE – FLASHBACK!**_  
________________________________________

Author’s Notes: Chronologically, this scene occurs immediately before Chapter 9 (Marian Learns the Shocking Truth). However, it was not included because it contains spoilers for Chapter 10 (The Sheriff Has a Plan). 

**Warning:** The end of this scene is disturbing because a child is placed in a dangerous situation.  
________________________________________  
Nottingham Castle  
Early morning on the day after Marian rescued Guy from the outlaw camp.  
________________________________________

Henry struggled to keep up with the long strides and fast pace of the guard. It had taken him hours to walk to Nottingham. He was exhausted and so very hungry.

“You better be bringin’ good news. He’s been in quite a temper these last few days.” The guard glanced back at him as Henry stumbled slightly.

Henry swallowed. Was it good news? He really wasn’t sure, but he knew that he must let the sheriff know what he had seen. The lives of his mother, sisters, and baby brother depended on him keeping the sheriff informed.

The guard continued, “Gisborne better be back soon. He’s the only one that can deal with ‘im when he’s in one o’ his tempers. And yer interrupting ‘im while he’s breakin’ his fast. He won’t be likin’ that either.”

Henry’s heart began to pound in his chest. Perhaps he shouldn’t have come after all. He considered turning and running in the opposite direction, just as the guard opened the door to Sheriff Vaisey’s private dining room. The room was full of delicious smells that made his mouth water. 

The sheriff looked up, and his eyes narrowed. “Boy, you better be here for a very good reason.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-11-3-web-518.jpg.html)

The guard stepped forward, “He says it’s important news from Knighton.” He then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

“Well, boy, let’s hear it. It has only been a few days since you brought me the Night Watchman’s mask. This better be important – if you keep coming to the castle, someone will recognize you, and you will no longer be of any use to me. If you are no longer able to spy, your family will suffer for it.” Vaisey took another bite and began chewing. 

Henry nervously cleared his throat and began to explain, “My lord, something strange happened at Knighton yesterday. Lady Marian came with two soldiers, but then she left them in the kitchen an’ rode into the forest alone.”

He now had the sheriff’s full attention. “Interesting. Tell me everything. Remember that your family is counting on you. So far, you have done an excellent job in giving me the information I need and keeping your family safe.”

Henry swallowed several times and glanced at the food. “Well, sir, she went into the forest on one of the horses from Knighton’s stables. I followed her for a while, but I was afraid I would get lost – so I waited in the bushes for her to come back.”

“Afraid! Next time you _will_ follow her. What if she had led you to Hood’s camp?! I would have paid you _gold_ for that information!”

Henry glanced down. How would the sheriff react to what had happened next?

Raising his head, and trying to not look at the food, he continued. “It was a bit of time before she came back. But she was not alone. Some of Hood’s outlaws were with her an’ they were pushin’ a hand cart. And . . . well . . . Sir Guy . . . he was in the cart, and he looked dead!”

“WHAT!” The sheriff leapt to his feet.

“But he was not dead, just hurt bad an’ sleepin’. I could see bruises, and his arm was hurt and there was blood on his hand. But I am sure that he is not dead because he moaned when they took ‘im out of the cart and put ‘im on the ground. He did not fit in the cart too good.”

The sheriff walked around the table and came closer to Henry. “Tell me the rest. This is just the sort of information that keeps your family safe and fed.”

Henry paled. “Yes, sir. Lady Marian left Sir Guy with one of the outlaws – a boy with black hair – and went to Knighton. All the other outlaws, they just left an’ went back into the forest. Then Sir Edward came with two men an’ a big board, like a door. They put Sir Guy on the board an’ carried ‘im out of the forest. The black-haired outlaw went too. I followed them out of the forest an’ saw that they had hitched horses to the big cart we use at Knighton. They laid Sir Guy in the back. I asked the stable master, an’ he said they were takin’ Sir Guy back to Locksley. I came to let you know as soon as I could sneak away – did I do right? Can I see my mum?”

The sheriff began pacing and muttering to himself. Henry gazed longingly at the food.

Abruptly, the sheriff turned and faced him. “Boy, this is excellent. You have done very well. Please, help yourself to anything on the table.” He turned, walked to the door, and called for a guard.

Henry began stuffing his mouth with whatever he could easily reach. It was truly the most delicious food he had ever tasted.

He listened as the sheriff spoke to a guard. “That’s right, I want my horse and personal guard ready in two hours. I am planning a short trip to Locksley.”

Chewing and swallowing as fast as he could, Henry looked up to see that the sheriff was now standing next to him. To Henry’s surprise, the sheriff patted his shoulder and offered him a goblet. Henry drank deeply. The burning in his throat made him sputter and cough as he realized that the goblet had been filled with full strength, expensive ale, and not the heavily diluted ale he was accustomed to drinking. He suddenly felt rather warm.

“My boy . . . Henry, right? You have been invaluable to me these last few months. I am very impressed with you! It is not safe for you to go back to Knighton. You will stay here at the castle for now.”

“Can I see my mum? And my sisters and brother?”

“Soon, my dear boy. Soon. Your father died of a fever last spring, true?”

Henry nodded. He missed his father so much. But he was now the head of his family, and he could not let them down.

As if he could read Henry’s thoughts, Vaisey continued, “Now that you are the head of your family, have you thought about how you will earn enough to take care of them after they leave my custody?”

Fighting the tears that welled in his eyes, Henry shook his head.

“Perhaps you could come work for me here in the castle. Since your father was only a serf, you cannot be trained as a knight, but perhaps you would like to be a soldier someday. My soldiers always eat very well! How old are you, boy?”

“Eleven summers, my lord.”

“But you are so tall! I would have guessed that you were older.”

Henry was pleased to hear this and began to smile.

“I am leaving soon to go to Locksley to make sure that Sir Guy is well. I always take very good care of those who are loyal and do not disappoint me. You will not disappoint me, will you?”

Nervously, Henry shook his head, “No, my lord. I will not disappoint you!”

Henry then noticed a shift in the sheriff’s demeanor. Vaisey was now staring so intently at him that Henry began to feel uncomfortable. He looked back at the food and took another sip of the strong ale.

“Henry, do you like birds?” asked Vaisey in a soft, gentle tone.

“Birds, sir?”

“Yes. Have you ever seen a hawk up close?” 

Henry shook his head again. But the thought of seeing a hawk up close was very exciting.

“I have many birds in my quarters. You have done such excellent work for me today. I will reward you by showing you my birds! Come with me, dear boy.”

Placing the goblet back on the table, Henry followed the sheriff out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: An Impossible Situation  
> Marian is trapped in the castle, and Guy has lost all hope. Will Marian inspire him to search for a solution from an unlikely source?


	12. An Impossible Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is trapped in the castle, and Guy has lost all hope. Will Marian inspire him to search for a solution from an unlikely source?

Marian slowly regained consciousness only to realize that she was now lying on a rather comfortable bed. She sat up slowly and looked around. It appeared that she was somewhere in the castle. There were no windows, so she could not tell what time it was. A bright, warm fire burned in a nearby hearth. In a chair next to the fire sat her husband, his eyes fixed on her with a steely intensity that she found quite disturbing.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-12-01-web-650.jpg.html)

“Guy, I am . . .” her quick tongue and skill with words failed her.

“You are what, Marian? A thief? A liar? An outlaw? Did you and Locksley enjoy making a fool out of me? I am sure that _he_ knows you are the Night Watchman. People are now laughing at me and wondering why I cannot tell the difference between a man and a woman – especially when the woman is my wife.” His words were filled with bitterness. 

Tears sprang to her eyes. His devastating words were like a sword thrust through her heart. Would her lies and deceptions be the death blow to their blossoming relationship? How could she explain? What could she say to make him understand that she never meant to deceive him? And then she realized that she was lying to herself as well as Guy. She _had_ meant to deceive him. She would have never told him the truth on her own. 

In a low voice, brimming with emotion, he continued, “Are you a spy as well? Did you marry me in order to obtain information to pass on to Hood?”

Marian gasped. She was horrified that he would even consider such a possibility. She would have never done such a thing! How could she convince him? Why would he ever trust her again?

She wiped at the tears that were now streaming down her face, and angrily replied, “NO, I swear on my mother’s grave, I did _not_ marry you to spy for Robin. You know why I married you! I thought my father and I were in danger from the sheriff. You promised to protect us.” She paused and softened her voice, “I am sorry. I . . . I should have told you. But I was afraid of your reaction. I was going to stop. That is why I burned the mask.”

Guy turned his head and gazed into the fire. “Do you realize how impossible our situation has become? I fear it is hopeless.”

Marian slowly rose from the bed and knelt down in front of Guy. Trembling with fear and dread, she asked the one question that mattered most to her. “Do you hate me, Guy? I am so sorry. You did not deserve to find out like that. Please do not hate me! But I was not trying to make you, or anyone else, look foolish. I was only trying to help people who were starving and in terrible need.” Becoming braver, she continued, “You once said that you wanted to join my goodness with your strength. The Night Watchman was part of that goodness.”

It seemed as though many minutes passed while Guy watched the fire and Marian, kneeling at his feet, stared hopefully up at him. Finally, he rubbed his hand over his face several times and turned to her.

Guy sighed and spoke softly. “I can never hate you. I have told you before, I love you, and your generosity and compassion for others is something I admire. But we are now in an impossible situation. I can see no escape. I have no hope. Vaisey expects me to beat you and hurt you. I cannot do that to you! Yet, he has also threatened to find someone to do it for me. I assure you, there are men who will gladly perform such a service. But how can I hurt you, when all I want is to touch you with tenderness, as a lover?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-12-02-web-650.jpg.html)

Marian felt such relief as Guy leaned over and gently caressed her face. She had not lost his regard. She had no answers, no plan to solve their present dilemma, but for now, his words of love were what mattered most. “Guy, let us not think about it now. Come to bed. We will find a way later.” She blushed and was glad the darkened room hid it from him. “I need you, my husband.”

Although she could see surprise in his expression, he stood and helped her up as best he could with one arm. Together, they walked towards the bed.

________________________________________

Several hours later, Marian awoke to the sound of Guy moving about the room. He had dressed. When he heard her stir, he went to her and knelt next to the bed.

“Marian, dress quickly. I must go, but I do not want to leave you here undressed.”

As she pulled on her gown, she asked, “Where are you going? What if the sheriff sends those soldiers here to my room?”

“That will not happen. It is now early evening. Everyone is at the dining hall, and the castle will soon be preparing for bed. I have an agreement with the sheriff, and he has promised to leave you to my care alone.”

“An agreement? What kind of agreement? What did you promise him?” a sense of fear and foreboding settled over Marian.

“I do not want to discuss that now. How do I find Locksley? I must sneak out of the castle and find him. I know he is clever, and perhaps we can work together to plan your escape.”

“Why can’t we sneak out together? Why are you leaving me here alone?!”

“Marian, there are four guards. Higgins is one of them, but the others are all Vaisey’s men. Now, Higgins will ensure that no one comes into your room except for me, but the other men are there to ensure that you do not escape.”

“But you are allowed to leave!”

“Yes, I am allowed to go to the dining hall, which is where they will think I am headed. You are not allowed to leave this room, or have any food. I am sorry, but I cannot wait another minute. I must leave to find Locksley. How do I find him?”

“Go to Knighton. Behind the manor, take the path that turns east. After a half a mile, stop and wait. Can you make a sound like an owl? Do that several times and they will find you.”

“Very well. Do you think Locksley will help? For your sake? Will he even believe me?”

“Guy, I am worried about Robin. He is angry at me, and he hates you. All I can suggest is that you tell them that a spy at Knighton discovered that I am the Night Watchman, and that you need help to save me.”

“I will try.” He kissed her gently on the lips and turned to leave.

“Wait! Djaq!”

“The Saracen girl?”

“Yes, she is my friend. She will listen, and she is very clever. I think she is just as clever as Robin. If you can convince her, you will find that she has influence over the others, especially Will and Allan, who are also quite clever.”

“Even though she is a girl, and foreign, they will listen to her?”

“Yes, I am sure of it.”

“Then I will talk to her.” He opened the door, and she could hear him instruct the guards to not let anyone in or out of the room. ________________________________________

A short time later, Guy found himself standing in a small clearing in the forest behind Knighton, trying to make an owl sound and feeling ridiculous. What if they had moved to another area of the forest?

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-12-03-web-650.jpg.html)

“That is the worst imitation of an owl I have ever heard.” The voice was behind him.

He turned but could see no one in the weak moonlight. Guy called out, “I must speak with Locksley. Take me to him now!”

“He must think we are his soldiers, the way he’s tryin’ to order us around.” This was a different voice and came from his left.

A third voice joined in, this time from someone on his right side, “Maybe he is here to give us some coins for his wedding!”

“Marian is in danger. I must speak to Locksley. If we work together, we can save her.” He turned and could now see three shadowy figures moving slowly towards him. “For God’s sake, I have a broken arm, and I came unarmed. Take me to Locksley.”

“Did anyone hear the magic words? I did not.”

“No, I did not hear them either.”

“Nope.”

Guy had no time for their foolishness. “God’s teeth! What are ‘magic words’? When I tell you to take me to Locksley, those are all the words you need to hear.”

“It figures that he does not know. You need to ask us nicely. I believe the magic words we need to hear are ‘Please, I beg you, take me to Robin.’ If you got down on one knee, it might even be better.” The outlaws began to laugh.

As quickly as his fury began to rise, he imagined Marian terrified and surrounded by evil looking soldiers who were tearing off her clothes. He had to save her, no matter what.

He quickly dropped to one knee, “Please, I beg you, take me to Robin.”

The stunned silence that followed told him that they had not expected such compliance from him. He then heard the voice of the Saracen girl.

“What are you doing to him? If he is unarmed and needs to speak with Robin then you must take him there. Blindfold him, and I will help you lead him through the brush.”

In the stillness of the forest, Guy could clearly hear the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs as the outlaws led him, blindfolded, towards their camp. He suspected that they were walking in circles. The camp was probably much closer to the original clearing than they would have him believe.

Finally, they stopped and removed the blindfold. It was not the same camp where he had been held after his capture. A bright fire illuminated their location, which appeared to be inside of a large cave. 

Guy mused that this was one of the reasons why it was so difficult to find the outlaws. It was very easy to disguise the opening of a cave. 

In the light of the fire, he saw Locksley, who was holding a copy of the sheriff’s proclamation in his hands.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-12-04-web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We Are Robin Hood!
> 
> Guy meets with Robin, and he is forced to face some hard truths.


	13. We are Robin Hood!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy meets with Robin, and he is forced to face some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were inspired by readers who took me to task for not having enough of Robin, the hero:  
> Megan_of_Gisborne, exotic_little_bird, Marian fan, Lady Carola, and Robin&Guy BBC.
> 
> At the end of the chapter is another bonus scene. This one was inspired by Gisborne_sGirl. Many thanks to her for all her support!

Robin had been staring so long at the sheriff’s proclamation that the words were burned into his memory. Marian was in terrible jeopardy. He had long feared that her identity as the Night Watchman would be discovered. He had tried so many times to convince her to abandon such dangerous pursuits. When she had refused, he had then tried to persuade her to coordinate with his men for her own safety. She was so stubborn!

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-01-web-650.jpg.html)

How did this happen? He knew that she had destroyed the evidence of her disguise just before her . . . wedding . . . Even now, he could barely allow himself to acknowledge her marriage to Gisborne. If only he had leapt into that bedroom and taken her away from Gisborne before . . . Regret washed over Robin, and unwelcome images flooded his mind.

The sounds of his men entering the cave brought him out of his reverie. He was momentarily speechless as he recognized Gisborne, appearing as if conjured by Robin’s private thoughts.

Robin’s emotions were the perfect storm of despair, hatred, and fear. Despair over the loss of his love, Marian. Hatred for the evil, despicable man who had stolen her from him. And now fear, for she was in grave danger from a madman who would happily kill her.

He wanted to grab the nearest weapon and gut Gisborne, but instead he took a deep breath to steady himself. Feigning more restraint than he actually felt, he spoke.

“Why have you brought _him_ here? What were you thinking?!”

“Well,” responded Much, in his usual enthusiastic rush of words, “he asked very nicely. He even got down on one knee. If he wasn’t already married, he might be engaged to Allan over there.” The other outlaws started to laugh.

After a withering look from Robin, they quickly quieted.

Gisborne began to speak. “Is that the proclamation about Marian?” At Robin’s nod, he continued, “The sheriff has her locked in the castle. She was betrayed by a boy spying for the sheriff at Knighton. Vaisey knows she is the Night Watchman, and he will kill her.”

Robin felt a small flash of relief that Gisborne had not betrayed her to the sheriff. Of course, he would hardly be here if he had. Robin looked closely at the tall knight. His arm was still wrapped in a sling. But he proudly stood there, making pronouncements and speaking to Robin and his gang as if they were his hapless soldiers.

_God’s blood! How can Marian tolerate this arrogant bastard!_

Robin had already decided to save Marian. He didn’t need Gisborne’s help. He would do it because he loved Marian, even if he could never have her. But he was curious as to why Gisborne had come. He decided to play along to see where this would go.

“Are you saying that Vaisey will kill her because she is the Night Watchman? I thought _you_ were the one who was so anxious to capture the Night Watchman.”

Gisborne rolled his eyes, “Well, yes. I wanted to capture the Night Watchman. Like you, he had a way of interfering with my plans. But that was before I knew it was Marian. Marian is my wife. I must protect her at any cost.”

Several unpleasant memories abruptly rose in Robin’s mind. He made a face. “Oh, yes, I clearly remember that she is _your_ wife.”

Will Scarlet chose that moment to enter the conversation. “Would the sheriff kill her even though she is your wife? Would it not embarrass the sheriff to have the wife of his master-at-arms executed as the Night Watchman? I do not believe he would do such a thing.”

Robin had to agree. Will made a good point. Usually such a matter would be hushed up, and Guy would be expected to keep Marian in line and out of trouble. But, for whatever reason, that was not going to happen.

Guy nodded and replied, “You must have seen that the sheriff does not always behave as someone in their right mind. He is unhappy that I have married and wants Marian gone.”

Djaq now stepped forward. “He is jealous.”

Just as Robin was about to laugh and make a light-hearted comment about the absurdity of Vaisey being jealous of Marian’s relationship with Gisborne, he realized that Gisborne was again nodding.

“Yes, I believe he is,” was Gisborne’s response.

Robin quickly looked between Djaq and Gisborne, and he was startled to see a look of understanding pass between them. Did Djaq know something that he did not?

Robin decided it was time for him to find out precisely what was planned. “So, Gisborne, let me see if I understand what you are saying. You are here because Marian is in danger and has been sentenced to death. What, exactly, are you expecting us to do?”

The other outlaws began to declare their willingness to save Marian, but Robin silenced them a quick motion of his hand.

Gisborne shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Robin and his outlaws quietly waited for him to speak.

Clearing his throat, he finally answered, “Well, I have come to tell you about the sheriff’s plan and organize her rescue.”

Inwardly, Robin’s blood boiled at Gisborne’s arrogance. He strove to hide his feelings, while asking Gisborne to continue. “Very well. What is the sheriff’s plan?”

“He wants me to beat her and tie her to a stake in the courtyard. She is to be left there without food and water until you come to save her. Some of the soldiers will be disguised as villagers and will stand around as part of the crowd. During your rescue attempt, the soldiers will have orders to kill you and your men – no attempt to capture you and put you on trial will be made. All villagers in the courtyard during the attack will also be killed, just to ensure that you do not get away.”

Several moments passed as the outlaws considered the details of this shocking plan. Robin was stunned. The situation was worse than anything he could have imagined. This would be the most difficult and daring rescue ever attempted by his band of outlaws.

“This is truly a despicable plot,” sighed Robin, “What is your plan?”

“I do not have a plan,” confessed Gisborne.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-02-web-650.jpg.html)

Robin’s eyes narrowed as Gisborne seemed to slump slightly with this admission. Again his anger flared, as this supposed mastermind of the sheriff seemed helpless to save the woman they both loved.

“Let me see if I understand you, Gisborne. You have come here tonight not to ask for help, but to demand that I save _your wife_ from _your master_ , the sheriff. You expect all of us to risk our lives at your command. Are we working for you now? What rate of pay can we expect?”

The other outlaws began to murmur again, for they were willing and eager to save Marian. Once more, Robin silenced them with a quick gesture. He was going to save Marian, but first he needed to deal with this conceited, black-hearted villain that she had married. 

Gisborne glowered at him, and Robin felt no small amount of satisfaction that he had touched a nerve. But he wasn’t done with Gisborne yet. 

Gisborne responded with a growl, “Are you unwilling to save Marian? She is trapped in the castle, alone and frightened. I will tell her you were too cowardly to help rescue her!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-03-web-650.jpg.html)

Robin’s right hand clenched in a fist, and he was ready to strike when Djaq reached out and took hold of his arm. Her gentle touch softened his anger, and he regained control over his emotions. But he had had enough of Gisborne’s posturing. It was time to set him straight.

“All right, Gisborne. Again, let me see if I understand the situation correctly. Lady Marian, who was betrothed to me, whom I have loved all my life, married _you_. Not because she loved you, but because you promised to protect her and her father. You swore to her that she would be safe and secure from the sheriff only if she tied herself to you in marriage. Am I right so far?”

Gisborne said nothing, but all the color drained from his face.

“So now she has become Lady _Gisborne_. Is she at home, _my home_ , Locksley Manor, enjoying this lovely autumn evening? Why, no! You just admitted that she is locked in a room at the castle. I believe your words were _‘alone and frightened’_. Very nice. I am sure that is exactly the type of protection she expected when she willingly went to _your_ bed. Oh, wait, that was actually _my_ bed in _my_ house.”

Gisborne was standing very still. Everyone else in the cave silently watched and listened.

“Your promises mean nothing. Your protection is worthless. Marian is facing danger and death because she married _you_. But I will save her. Make no mistake about that. We are not cowards. I am not the only one here who loves and cares for Marian. All of us do. We are all willing to risk our lives for her. _We_ will save her because _we_ love her. But _you . . . you_ do not deserve her. She is too good for you, and you will never be worthy of her.”

[ ](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-04-web-650.jpg.html)

With a furious roar, Guy charged at Robin. He was blind with rage and had forgotten that he only had the use of one arm. Robin smoothly stepped to the side, away from Guy’s reach, and the black knight took an embarrassing plunge to the floor of the cave.  
________________________________________

Locksley’s words were echoing again and again in Guy’s mind. _You do not deserve her . . . She is too good for you . . . You will never be worthy of her_ . . . Words that were even more devastating because they were true. This attempt to secure help from Locksley was going all wrong. And he could only blame himself. He was lying on his back, on the floor of the cave, and waves of pain were rolling up his broken arm. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to even open his eyes. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Sir Guy,” Djaq was lightly pushing on his shoulder. “Are you injured? May I take a look at your arm? You must take care, or it will not heal correctly.”

Guy opened his eyes and sat up. “I am fine,” his voice was flat and emotionless. The girl was gently probing his broken arm, and he winced with the pain. Would his humiliation never end? Looking around, all the other outlaws were staring at him, some with their mouths hanging open, and Robin was facing away from him.

He considered his options. His dignity was already in shreds. And this situation with Locksley was nothing compared to the degradations awaiting him at the hands of Vaisey. He had to focus on what was truly important – Marian.

Guy shifted slightly until he was more comfortably seated on the floor. Djaq continued fussing over the wrappings on his arm. 

“You are right,” he said quietly.

Robin turned back towards him. “What?”

Guy could not bring himself to look Robin in the eye. His gaze drifted to the brightly burning fire. “I said you are right. Everything you said . . . I know that I will never be worthy of her. She does not love me, but I will never love anyone but her. I will do whatever it takes to save her from the sheriff. I have failed to keep her safe. I have failed her . . .” 

Finally lifting his eyes to meet Robin’s, he abandoned the remnants of his pride, “I am here to beg for your help. I will do _anything_ , sacrifice everything . . .” His voice drifted off. There was nothing more to say. His gaze returned to the fire.

Robin came and knelt on the ground next to him. “Well, Gisborne, I never thought we would have so much in common. But I am also willing to do whatever it takes to save her.”

Something odd about Robin’s voice caused Guy to turn and look into his face. Surprisingly, Robin was grinning. Guy recognized that rather annoying twinkle in his eyes – the one that appeared whenever Robin and his band were pulling off some caper or escaping capture. He sighed. Some things never changed.

Robin jumped to his feet. “Listen, everyone! We only have a few hours to devise a plan for the most daring, dangerous, and amazing rescue ever to be seen in all of England! We are Robin Hood!” Robin was shouting in his enthusiasm. The other outlaws began to cheer and pump their fists in the air.

“WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!” they all began to shout.

Guy heard Djaq quietly laughing next to him as she watched the others respond to Robin’s rallying cry. Frowning, he leaned towards her and asked, “Do they always behave in this manner when they are asked to go on a dangerous mission?”

“Absolutely. No one can stir up passionate enthusiasm for danger like Robin.” She smiled and turned to him, “Please take care, Sir Guy. You must try to keep this arm still, or it will not heal.”

“Gisborne.”

Guy looked up to see that Robin was extending his hand towards him. He realized that Robin was offering to help him up off the floor. He reached up and took the offered hand.

A few minutes later, the outlaws and Guy were comfortably seated in a circle near the fire. Robin began the strategy session by reviewing what Guy had told them about the sheriff’s plan.

Guy ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his face in despair. “The sheriff expects me to beat her. I cannot hit her. But if I do not, he will find someone else. There is no way for her to escape a beating, since that is the first thing Vaisey expects to happen.”

For several minutes they all sat silently, each trying to think of a plan or course of action.

Djaq was the first to speak up. “I know how to make her _look_ as though she has been beaten.”

This immediately got everyone’s attention.

She continued, “I will give you several small pots of color. There will be red, blue, and black. Spreading the color on areas of her face and body can give the appearance of bruising. The only problem will be the lack of swelling. Perhaps an open-handed slap to her face, before adding color will add just enough swelling. You wouldn’t have to hit her hard enough to injure her.”

Guy nodded. “If I have to do that to save her, I can. I just do not want to really hurt her.”

Then Robin began to speak. “You say the plan is to tie her to a stake in the courtyard? I think I know how we can proceed. But the first thing we need to know is how you, Gisborne, can come and go from Nottingham Castle without detection.”

“I will tell you whatever you want to know.”

As Robin began to outline his plan, Guy felt real hope for the first time since that devastating moment in the sheriff’s audience hall when the truth about the Night Watchman had been revealed. 

“Gisborne,” Robin paused, “I have explained my plan, but it is very dangerous. Do you understand the risks involved? You will be responsible for the most critical part of this plan. You will be alone, without anyone to watch your back. I want to make sure you understand exactly what I am proposing here.”

“I do. I believe this plan has a real chance of succeeding. I am willing to take the risk. Nothing is more important than saving Marian from Vaisey.”

Robin nodded. They had reached agreement on a workable plan. Their desire to save the woman they both loved had triumphed over the deep animosity they had shared for so long. They were not friends, but they were united in their purpose.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-05-web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________  
_**BONUS SCENE – FLASHBACK!**_

Inspired by Gisborne_sGirl. I’ll let you figure out when and where!  
________________________________________

Guy walked out into the clearing, leaving the shelter of the trees behind him. An eerie stillness caused him to pause. Ominous grey-green storm clouds filled the sky. The odd color worried him.

Then he heard it. An unearthly screech that echoed all around him, filling him with dread. He began to run, knowing that Locksley Manor was just a short distance once he reached the far side of the clearing.

Another shriek shattered the stillness, but this time it was behind him. Whirling around, he saw it. A hawk. Its huge wings were spread across the green clouds, and its bloody talons were reaching for him. 

Again he turned and ran. But the edge of the clearing was so far! Stumbling and falling, he kept glancing back at the approaching hawk. Its screams vibrated all around him, and he struggled to catch his breath.

Looking towards the safety of the trees, he saw Locksley. Locksley was holding his Saracen sword and laughing at Guy. Always laughing and making jokes! Did he not see the monstrous hawk that was nearly upon them?!

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-06-web-650.jpg.html)

Guy then realized that he was holding his own sword. He turned to face the hawk, only to see Locksley swing his weapon and lop off its head. He had made it look so simple, so easy!

“Gisborne! Can’t you do anything right? You are such a coward to run from a bird! You are always failing, and I am always winning!” Locksley was still laughing at him.

A sound behind him made Guy turn away from Locksley and his mocking taunts.

The Night Watchman had emerged from the trees and was running towards him.

“Stay back!” Guy yelled and raised his sword.

But he just kept coming. He was laughing too.

Guy thrust his sword through the middle of the Night Watchman. Only now it was Marian, and she was dressed in a white gown – like an angel – and her beautiful auburn hair was flowing around her shoulders.

“NOOOO!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-13-07-web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________

Guy awoke with a start, sitting up and realizing that tears were streaming down his face. He glanced down to see Marian sleeping peacefully next to him. 

Wiping his face, he was relieved that he had not woken her, and that she had not seen him weeping like an old woman.

It had been a long time since he had dreamt of the hawk. Nightmares of hawks, and of Vaisey, used to torment him nearly every night. 

He sighed. What could he do? How could he get Marian to safety?

Guy laid back down and gently gathered Marian into his arms. The feel of her soft, naked form against his body calmed him and helped clear his mind.

He thought back to that dreadful moment in the audience hall. Realizing that Marian was the Night Watchman. Knowing that Vaisey would kill her. Seeing Vaisey’s triumphant, smug expression. And now he had bartered himself, essentially giving his body back to Vaisey, just for the opportunity to be alone with Marian.

Marian’s words from earlier also came back to him. How could she have deceived him like this? But how would he have reacted if she _had_ told him? He honestly wasn’t sure what his reaction would have been. He was finding it difficult to reconcile his anger and resentment with his love and need for her. Yes, he _needed_ her – she was a part of him now. The best part.

He drew her closer and kissed the top of her head softly.

He thought again of the hawk. Vaisey. Remembering the _personal_ services that Guy had been forced to perform in the past, he involuntarily shuddered. How different from the sweetness and joy of joining his body with Marian’s!

But what could he do to save her? Even if he had the use of both arms, he could never fight his way out of the castle with her at his side! He considered the secret entrance, but getting Marian out of this room, let alone all the way to that part of the castle, would be impossible.

The dream.

Locksley.

Was it an omen? Locksley had killed the hawk in the dream. It did seem as though Locksley never failed; he was always a step ahead of the sheriff. With a grimace Guy was forced to admit, _and always a step ahead of me_.

Locksley. He loves Marian. He will help save her. Guy glanced down at Marian again. He gently extricated himself from her embrace without waking her. He must get dressed and find Locksley and his band of outlaws.

There was no time to lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: _La Chambre d'Oiseaux_ (The Bird Room)
> 
> The sheriff’s plan is implemented. Robin and the outlaws are in position. Marian is tied to a stake in the courtyard. 
> 
> But even the best of plans can go awry.


	14. La Chambre d'Oiseaux (The Bird Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff’s plan is implemented. Robin and the outlaws are in position. Marian is tied to a stake in the courtyard.  
> But even the best of plans can go awry.

Marian awoke to light kisses across her nose and forehead. Opening her eyes, she found Guy leaning over her. She threw her arms around him and held him tight until he pulled away.

“Did you find Robin?” Marian anxiously asked.

Guy replied, “Yes, I have just come from the camp. We have a plan, but it is very dangerous.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-14-01-web-650.jpg.html)

A humorless laugh escaped Marian before she could help herself. “Ha! It must be Robin’s plan. He has a talent for devising dangerous plans.”

“You were right about Djaq. She had several good ideas. She gave me these colors, a type of paint for your skin. We can spread it on your face and arms to make them look bruised. I will not have to hit you.”

“You sound relieved. I am also glad to hear this, as I have been working up my courage to withstand a beating at your hands.”

Guy shook his head, “Thank God that will not be necessary! But she did say the bruising would be more convincing if you had some swelling. She suggested I slap you a few times. She seemed to think it could be done without hurting you.”

“Hmm, I am not sure I agree with her that a slap is not painful.” Suddenly Marian reached up and slapped herself. “Yes, it does hurt.”

Guy was a bit stunned, but then Marian jumped up from the bed and went to look at her reflection using the small polished metal disk attached to the wall. “I think she’s right about the need for a little swelling. But I can slap myself a few times and that should work. Bring me the paints, and tell me everything I need to know.”  
________________________________________ 

Several hours later Guy was leading a bound Marian towards the sheriff’s audience hall. Even he was appalled by her appearance. She had done something to make her hair look messy. She had bit her lip until it trickled blood down her chin. Her face and arms were covered with dark splotches that truly appeared to be painful bruising. He felt confident that at least this part of the plan would work.

Upon their entrance into the hall, a hush fell over those who had assembled there by order of the sheriff. A strangled cry and disturbance from the side of the room brought forth Sir Edward, Marian’s father, who rushed towards her, only to be held back by several of the guards.

“You monster! What have you done to her! Marian!” her father cried out in agony.

Guy immediately regretted that he had not thought to inform her father of the plan. But there was nothing to be done about it now.

“I will kill you for hurting her! I will see you dead, Gisborne!” the shouts of Marian’s father could be heard as the soldiers pulled him out of the room and away from the audience hall.

He turned to face the sheriff, who also appeared to be shocked by Marian’s appearance. Following their plan, Marian stumbled and walked in an unsteady manner, as though she could barely stand.

“I say, Gisborne! This is remarkable work! I did not think you had it in you. Did you enjoy it? You know she deserved this for her unfaithfulness and treachery. I am quite proud of you.”

Turning to Marian, he continued, “Not so haughty and smug now, are you? Let us get you down to the courtyard.”

At the sheriff’s signal, Guy grabbed Marian’s arm roughly and proceeded to lead her down to the courtyard where a pole had been set up. As he tied her to the post, he whispered, “So far, so good, my brave wife. The piece of rope in your left hand is the release. Pull it, and the rope will fall away.”

He turned away from her and scanned the crowd. Immediately he recognized at least six soldiers disguised as peasants. Further back he could see Robin and his men leaning against the city wall. He wondered if they had any hope of success.

Returning to stand on the steps near the sheriff, Guy listened as Vaisey read a long list of charges against Marian. Once the charges had been read, the sheriff requested that Guy follow him back into the castle, where Vaisey hoped to have an excellent view of the expected rescue attempt and subsequent carnage from the large balcony over the courtyard.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-14-02-web-650.jpg.html)

“Well, I hope this is over soon. I am looking forward to receiving your _personal_ services later.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Gisborne, you must know that I am doing this for your own good. This woman was making you miserable with her deceit and treachery.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Is that all you have to say? Come, now. Admit that you were fooled by her.”

“It is true that I did not know she was the Night Watchman.”

“You will thank me later, Gisborne, once you are free of your entanglement with this woman. I see your arm is no longer in a sling. Has it healed?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-14-03-web-650.jpg.html)

“It has improved, my lord.” Guy anxiously watched the courtyard, where a mix of peasants, soldiers, and Robin’s men mingled around Marian.

The sheriff turned to him with a very self-satisfied look on his face and pronounced, “I am bored with this. We shall have your man Higgins alert us when the rescue attempt begins. Come with me.” 

Guy’s heart lurched. This was not the plan. He was supposed to keep the sheriff here on the balcony until Robin’s men set a small fire in the nearby stables. That would draw some of the soldiers away from Marian. In the confusion, he would knock the sheriff unconscious and then yell that the outlaws were attacking in the castle. His authority as second-in-command would allow him to take control of the situation as soon as Vaisey was unconscious. He could then order the soldiers away from Marian and give the outlaws a chance to spirit her away. Hopefully, when the sheriff awoke, he could be convinced that he had been attacked by outlaws, and not Guy.

Before he left the balcony, he searched out Robin. As their eyes met, Guy gave a small shake of his head. They would have to wait awhile longer.  
________________________________________

“Come Gisborne, let us raise a toast to the defeat of the outlaws.”

“My lord, they have not been defeated yet.”

“Do you doubt my plan? That is not very loyal of you. Perhaps you need to perform some act of service now to demonstrate your loyalty. I have doubts about you, Gisborne. Come, instead of the dining hall, let us retire to _la chambre d'oiseaux_.”

_The bird room_. Vaisey liked to think that he was very clever in referring to his bedroom as ‘the bird room.’ It was true that he kept a number of caged birds in his private rooms; he had always had his hawks and a variety of smaller birds. Guy had decided that it was not the birds that Vaisey enjoyed, but their elaborate cages and the control those cages symbolized. Walking along the hall, Guy could feel himself regressing into that young boy who had been just as trapped as those birds.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-14-04-web-650.jpg.html)

The sounds of the door closing, the drop of the latch, the heavy steps approaching him from behind – he found himself briefly confused as to whether this was a memory or reality. Even the feel of a hand resting heavily on his shoulder seemed more like a memory.

“Kneel!”

Guy dropped to both knees. His heart began to pound, nausea seized his stomach, and bile rose to his mouth. This was no memory. Not a nightmare. The sheriff began to lightly caress his face. On his knees, Guy no longer could rely on his imposing height as a defense.

“It has been a very long time for us, has it not?” the sheriff’s voice had dropped to a whisper. “I suddenly realized that I have missed you. No other boy was ever as special as you, Gisborne. You don’t need that woman. I can give you power, treasure, everything you need to be happy.”

Visions of Marian came to Guy. Marian smiling, laughing, and sighing in her sleep; he remembered her taking care of him as he recovered from his injury, and he also recalled, although it was a bit hazy, her fierce determination to rescue him from Hood’s camp. Marian was worth more to him than all the treasure in England. 

A familiar sense of detachment settled over him as he felt Vaisey’s hands sliding over his body and tugging at his clothes. Vaisey’s warm, wet mouth was exploring his neck. Guy further retreated into his mind and focused his thoughts on Marian.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-14-05-web-540.jpg.html)

He considered her deceptions as the Night Watchman. At least she intended her actions for good. And being the Night Watchman did not break any wedding vows. What Vaisey expected of him would be a betrayal of the vows he had spoken before Marian and God on their wedding day. How could he ever face her again as a man, a husband? He would never be able to give himself completely to Marian if he continued to let the sheriff control his life and now his body. 

Suddenly, it all seemed clear to him. He needed to choose his path. Only he could decide the direction his future would take. He could choose the familiar, safe path of allowing the sheriff to control his life, or he could risk everything for a chance to be free. And if he and Marian survived this day, the choice he made now would set the course for their future together. He would not let the sheriff cast a shadow over his future with Marian. _Marian chose me, and now, I choose her_.

Without warning, Guy jumped to his feet, again towering over the much shorter Sheriff Vaisey.

“What are you doing?! Get back down on your knees.” The sheriff was momentarily alarmed by Guy’s sudden movement, but breathed a sigh of relief as Guy bent down and seemed to be lowering himself to the floor again. It was only then that the sheriff saw a flash of metal, as Guy pulled out a dagger that had been hidden along the inside of his boot.

“No. We are going back to the balcony, and you are going to order the soldiers surrounding Marian to remove themselves to the castle. We are going to tell them the outlaws are attacking inside the castle.”

“Nonsense. I will do no such thing. And waving that little knife at me will not change my mind. You do not have the nerve to use that on me. Do you have any idea what I will do to you for this insubordination?”

Guy’s left arm was still quite weak and had not yet healed. But wearing a sling had restricted his movements too much. He would need to use his right arm to control the sheriff. So, he tossed the dagger to his left hand and grabbed the front of the sheriff’s tunic with his right, bringing the foul man close to him. Lifting the dagger in his left hand, he made a long, shallow slice down the sheriff’s cheek.

The sheriff began to shriek in both terror and fury. An incredibly vain creature, he would never forgive Guy for marking his face.

“Now we will go back to the balcony. The blood on your face will be much more convincing that the outlaws are attacking.”

“I will tell them that _you_ attacked me!”

“Fine. As long as they come into the castle, away from Marian, I care not what you say.”

Still holding onto the sheriff’s tunic with his right hand, Guy dragged him to the door, and down the hall.

“You! You are conspiring with the outlaws to free that witch!”

“Of course I am. She is my wife . . . my life! We go to the balcony – NOW!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-14-06-web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Price of Marian’s Freedom
> 
> Marian is rescued by Robin. But what price will Guy pay for her freedom?


	15. The Price of Marian’s Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian is rescued by Robin. But what price will Guy pay for her freedom?

In the courtyard, Marian’s mind raced, and her stomach would not settle. She had seen Guy disappear from the balcony and knew that was not part of the plan. Desperately she sought Robin. She could barely see him at the back of the crowd as he leaned over to speak to a hooded figure next to him. Could it be Djaq? She felt so helpless and frightened. There was no way for the plan to work without the sheriff realizing, at some point, that Guy was aiding the outlaws.

She had tried and tried to argue that they must change the plan, but Guy had not relented. There was simply no time to change their strategy. Yet, the plan had already been altered. She thought of her dear father, and how distressed he must be. At least he was secured in the castle and would not be there for the expected melee of this mad plan to rescue her.

Suddenly, she could see Guy and the sheriff at the balcony. There was blood on the sheriff’s face and a grim determination on Guy’s. 

She heard the strong, deep voice of her husband, “The outlaws have attacked the sheriff! They are within the castle itself. All men to the castle!”

But the thinner, higher voice of the sheriff also rang out across the courtyard, “Gisborne has attacked me! Arrest him!”

For a very small moment, nothing happened; nothing more was said. And then, all at once, chaos reigned. The soldiers ran to the doors of the castle. The peasants ran in the opposite direction, and she could see Robin and his men running towards her. She quickly pulled the rope to release her bindings and fell into Robin’s arms. His men surrounded her, and Robin lifted her into his arms and carried her as they rushed away from the courtyard and towards their escape route into the forest.

As soon as they had fled the courtyard, Robin set her back on her feet. Marian abruptly turned back towards the castle and cried out, “No! No! We must go back and save Sir Guy! The sheriff has realized his part in this plan. We cannot leave him there to die.”

Robin heard Marian’s frantic pleas to save her husband. Taking her by the hand, he led her a few feet away from the others in order to have privacy to speak.

“Marian, our plan was to save _you_. Gisborne knew the risks. He agreed to this plan. We need to get you to our camp. If we go back for him, we could all die.”

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and washing away the painted “bruises” on her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was clearly distraught over the loss of Gisborne.

“But . . . but, the sheriff will kill him . . . or worse,” Marian gasped.

Robin reached up to cup her face in his hand. Sweeping his thumb across her cheek, he wiped at her tears and gazed wistfully at her. He knew that she belonged to Gisborne. But he had hoped that her heart still belonged to him. Perhaps it was selfish, but he had held onto that hope.

But now, looking into her grief-stricken eyes, he knew the truth. He might never understand why she had chosen Gisborne, or why she had fallen in love with him, but Robin could see it in her eyes, hear it in her desperate pleas, and feel it as her body trembled in fear that Gisborne was lost to her. 

In that moment, he also knew it was time to let her go. Time to let go of the fantasy that somehow, someday, they would be together.

Tenderly, he asked her, “My dearest Marian, what would you have me do?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-15-01-web-650.jpg.html)

“Please, Robin, we must go back and try to save him! I know you hate him, but there is good in him! You do not know him! Please!”

Robin gently held her hand. “Marian, I cannot promise that we will succeed, but Gisborne has shown us a secret entrance into the castle. We can go and determine whether he can be rescued.”

“Oh, Robin!” Marian flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Robin wrapped his arms around her for a moment. Unable to withstand the exquisite torture of holding her any longer, he pulled away and looked again into her eyes.

Forcing a smile, Robin decided to lighten the mood. “And I do not hate him, at least not as much as before. He loves you enough to beg for help from his worst enemy, so I have to respect him for that!” Wistfully, Robin continued, “and for you to defend him so earnestly, there must be some good in him.”

Turning to face the other outlaws, who were clearly eavesdropping on their conversation, Robin proclaimed, “It looks like we have another dangerous rescue on our hands! To the castle!”  
________________________________________

The plan had worked. Marian was safe. His man Higgins had given him a signal that she had gotten away. _I have grown fond of such secret signals_ , Guy mused. But now for the messy part of the plan. He was standing in the audience hall, surrounded by soldiers. He had not been bound, yet, but still only had one good arm. 

Vaisey’s face was no longer bleeding. It seemed as though he was trying to shout, but he couldn’t catch his breath. He gasped, “He attacked . . . marked my face . . . must die . . . helped the outlaws . . . save . . .” Vaisey was sweating profusely, and his face was an odd greyish color. He kept rubbing the center of his chest.

Guy took this opportunity to interrupt Vaisey. “Men of Nottingham and surrounding villages: the sheriff is starving the people and destroying our future. I will offer coin from my personal wealth to Prince John and petition for the title of sheriff. I can rule as sheriff. I will return justice to this shire. You know I am a hard man, but I am willing to follow the law instead of inventing laws to meet my own purpose.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-15-02-web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey’s voice was still weak and breathy. “Traitor! I . . . have been his master . . . twenty years . . .” The sheriff clutched his chest and dropped to his knees. In desperation, he cried out, “Make it stop . . . burning . . . crushing me.” His eyes widened in fear, and he fell forward onto the floor.

The crowd in the audience hall grew very quiet. Guy started towards the sheriff, but Higgins stopped him and then turned to approach the body of the sheriff himself. Higgins quickly kneeled down and rolled Vaisey onto his back. Placing his hand against the sheriff’s chest, he searched for signs of life.

Rising, Higgins simply stated, “The sheriff is dead.”

More chaos rang through the hall. Unexpectedly, Sir Edward Knighton, the former sheriff and Marian’s father, stepped forward.

“Until _my_ petition to Prince John can be heard, I reclaim my rightful position as sheriff. I order this _animal_ ,” pointing at Gisborne, “arrested for his attack on the previous sheriff and his abuse of my daughter. Take him away!”

Guy nodded in understanding, “I will cooperate. I order my men to cooperate fully with Sir Edward.” With this, he turned to go. He knew only too well the location of the dungeons of Nottingham castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Vaisey has died a natural death of a heart attack. I tried to make it clear in the chapter, but I fear that I was not completely successful. Sorry!
> 
> Next Chapter: Marian Makes her Choice  
> Guy has made his choice. Marian must now make hers.


	16. Marian Makes her Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy has made his choice. Marian must now make hers.

Marian and the rest of the band of outlaws quietly waited while Robin scouted ahead.

“You did well in creating those bruises; they are very believable,” whispered Djaq.

“Thank you. It was a brilliant plan, and everyone is convinced that Guy has brutally beaten me, unfortunately even my dear father,” was Marian’s quiet reply. “I should try to wipe it off.”

Working together, Marian and Djaq managed to clean off most of the coloring using the lower part of Marian’s skirt.

Finally Robin returned, and the outlaws began to simultaneously pepper him with whispered questions.

“Quiet, listen to me!” Robin urgently settled his men. “Something has happened. I am not sure how all this has come about, but Sheriff Vaisey is dead. Some are saying that Gisborne killed him, others are saying that he just collapsed. Whatever happened, it was sudden. Sir Edward has claimed the post of sheriff and has sent Gisborne to the dungeons. Gisborne is accused of killing the sheriff and abusing Marian.”

Marian felt relief. This could be fixed, at least the accusations regarding her. “Robin, please help me get to my father. I must explain to him what has happened. I know he will restore you to your home and title. Let us go to him now.”

Robin agreed. “We will follow this passageway to the audience hall. There you must approach your father alone. We cannot come out of hiding until we are assured that your father is ready to grant us clemency. But there is no time to lose. He wants to hang Gisborne today.”  
________________________________________

The great doors to the audience hall opened, and Marian hesitantly stepped inside. She was disheveled, dirty, and had smears of Djaq’s skin coloring paints all over her dress and hands. As she moved forward, the people in the hall parted to allow her to pass. Her father was seated on a throne-like chair at the far side of the room. He was speaking in hushed tones with another member of the local nobility.

Finally, he looked up and saw her. With a small cry, he rose and rushed to her side. “My dear daughter, we were just devising a plan to retrieve you from the forest. But here you are, safe and sound.” He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. In a lower voice, he spoke quietly in her ear. “My child, I am so sorry that I allowed you to wed such a monster. He will never hurt you again. But can you ever forgive me for not protecting you?”

“No, Father, you do not understand. It was a ruse.” Marian carefully extricated herself from Sir Edward’s embrace. “Look at me, Father. There are no bruises. Sir Guy did not beat me; I put skin coloring on my face to make it appear bruised. Sir Guy did nothing but protect me from the sheriff – at the risk of his own life!”

Sir Edward closely studied Marian’s face, and she could see the moment when he believed her, and relief washed over his features.

“Thank God you are well!” he cried.

In a low voice, Marian continued, “But Father, you must release Sir Guy. He has not done anything wrong!”

“Daughter, he attacked the sheriff. He cut the sheriff on his face with a knife! And now the sheriff is dead.”

“Did this cut on the face cause the sheriff’s death? And the death of the sheriff is a good thing, is it not?”

“The cut was not fatal. It appears that the sheriff’s heart stopped unexpectedly. Who knew that he even had such an organ?”

Marian smiled at her father’s grim humor. He was sounding like himself again.

“Marian, I know you did not want this marriage. Here is an opportunity to end it. Even if I do not execute Gisborne, I have highly placed friends in the church who will help me arrange for an annulment. I will tell them that you were forced into the marriage. I will restore Locksley to Robin. For many years, his father and I dreamed of merging Locksley and Knighton. I do not think it is too late.”

“No, Father! I . . . I do not want to marry Robin. My feelings for him are not as a wife – a sister, perhaps. I agree that Locksley must be returned to him, but I want to remain with Sir Guy. I . . . I find that there are feelings . . . that I have feelings. If you had only seen how he has cared for me; how he has sacrificed for me! He was willing to risk his life to save me, even though I had deceived him and not told him that I was the Night Watchman.”

“My dear! Do you love this man?” her father was clearly surprised by such a heartfelt defense of a man who was generally feared and hated.

Her declarations were no less surprising to herself. She realized the truth. In the seven days since their wedding, she had fallen in love with this enigmatic man, who had hidden much of his true nature from everyone, except her.

“Father, I do love him. I want him back.”  
________________________________________

Guy paced the cell and cradled his aching left arm. He suspected the pain would go away soon enough. There were whispers of him hanging before the sun set. Not that he could blame Sir Edward. If he had really beaten Marian, as Sir Edward thought, than hanging would be too good for him. He sighed. At least Marian had escaped. After his hanging, she would be free to marry Locksley.

He grudgingly admitted to himself that Marian would probably be happier with Robin. She had known Locksley for a long time, and Robin loved her. He would take care of her.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-16-01-web-650.jpg.html)

A commotion down the hall drew his attention away from such dark musings.

He could see Sir Edward coming towards him. Guy stood straight and prepared to accept his death sentence with dignity. Only then a fluttering movement at Sir Edward’s side caught his attention, and he saw her. _Marian!_ She was coming to him. He was not sure what it all meant, so he held still and waited for the group to reach his cell. He realized Locksley was with Knighton. That couldn’t be good news. 

“Guy,” cried Marian, “are you well?”

“I am well enough, _Lady Gisborne_ ,” he did not want anyone to forget that, for now, she was still _his_ wife.

But then there was the familiar clicking and clattering of a cell door being unlocked and swung wide. A rush of air, and the soft pressure of Marian’s arms as they wrapped around him and held him tight. Confused, he looked up towards Sir Edward and Robin. Robin looked surprisingly somber, but Sir Edward was smiling warmly. _A good sign? Is there hope?_

“Sir Guy of Gisborne, I am releasing you. I am returning to my position as Sheriff of Nottingham. I am restoring you to the position of master-at-arms to the sheriff. Additionally, as the husband of my only child, I declare you to be heir to Knighton Hall.”

Guy looked down at Marian’s beautiful face. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, but she did not look sad. Leaning towards her, he whispered, “What does this mean?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-16-02-web-650.jpg.html)

Marian rose up on her toes and gently kissed him on his cheek. Pulling away, she gazed up at him and responded with a playful rebuke, “Husband! Have you not been listening? As I have said _many_ times before, I chose you.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-16-03-web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Epilogue
> 
> Shadows from the past still haunt Guy. How will he face the future now that he has a family?  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> ALSO: The blurb for my next story, "Both Sides of the Coin."  
> This is a new story and not a continuation of "I Chose You."


	17. Epilogue – Knighton Hall, Twelve months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows from the past still haunt Guy. How will he face the future now that he has a family?

Marian sighed in contentment. She was in bed next to Guy and leaning against him as he held their newborn son. He was only eight hours old, and the three of them were resting quietly. It was their first opportunity to be together, alone, since his birth during the early morning hours.

Guy gently shifted the babe into the crook of his right arm. Although he did not complain, she knew that his left arm had never completely recovered after that fateful fall from his horse the day after their wedding. She often saw him rubbing it when he thought no one was watching, especially when the weather turned cool or rainy.

“We shall name him Edward to honor your father,” pronounced Guy.

“I am so happy that Father’s health has improved, and that he will know his grandson.”

“Your father has been very good to me. This past year he has taught me much that I will need to know when I become sheriff after the harvest. I have now seen how a wise and fair man rules. But it is time for Sir Edward to retire to rest and enjoy being a grandfather.”

Reaching over to touch Edward’s soft, dark curls, Marian thought about Guy’s wedding toast. It seemed so long ago, but it had only been a year. She smiled and playfully commented, “After enduring the babe’s kicking, I am certain he will have your strength. As far as any ‘goodness’ I might contribute, I fear we will not know for quite some time.”

“Ah, true. However, over these past months I have come to know you much better. We may have to find another quality of yours to hope for,” Guy teased, “Perhaps we can hope he has your nose.”

Marian stifled her laughter for fear of waking Edward. Her husband’s wry sense of humor had been a delightful discovery.

Guy grew quiet, and she feared he was again dwelling on some dark memory. Over time his bouts of melancholy had become less frequent, but she had accepted that they would probably never go away completely.

He had never confided in her, never told her anything about his years growing up tormented by Vaisey’s perversions and cruel treatment.

Unsure of what to say, she asked, “Guy, what is the matter?”

“I do not want to discuss it.”

She rolled her eyes, and a small, mirthless laugh escaped her. “My dear husband, when a girl marries she does not expect that the most frequent words she will hear from her husband are, ‘I do not want to discuss it’.”

“When a man marries, he does not expect to have to spend pointless hours speaking about his feelings. I do not understand your desire to pursue such discussions.” Guy was struggling to keep his voice low enough to avoid waking the baby.

Marian wrapped her arms around him as he held their son. “I love you, dear husband, even when you will not talk to me.”

They sat quietly for several minutes.

Abruptly, Guy broke the silence, “I promise, Marian, I will protect our son. Nothing bad will ever happen to him.”

“Guy! You cannot make such a promise! You may have power and influence, but you are not God, and bad things happen to all people.”

Marian then chose her next words carefully. “Your parents would have never knowingly sent you to a place where you were in danger. Even though I never met them, I have no doubt of this. Do you?”

For a while she feared he would say nothing more.

Finally, he sighed and spoke, “Thinking about my parents, I do believe that you are right. I recall that they were very sad to see me leave, and I remember my mother weeping. But they always thought we would be together again in a few years, once my training was complete.”

“Now that you have a son, do you have any doubt that your father would have moved heaven and earth to rescue you if he had known what Vaisey did to you?”

He looked at her sharply. “I will _not_ discuss this with you!”

Marian was unwilling to remain silent any longer. “We do not have to discuss this, but I must say two things.”

Guy handed Edward to her. He then rose from their bed and stalked to a nearby window. Gazing out, but looking at nothing, he angrily snarled, “God’s teeth, woman! I know there is no escape when you decide you _must_ tell me something. I will _not_ discuss this with you. That is _final!”_

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-17-01-web-650.jpg.html)

“Guy, please come back to bed,” Marian begged, distressed by his sudden angry outburst.

He did not move, so Marian placed Edward on the bed and carefully got up to go to him. “Guy?”

Alarmed, he turned towards her. “Should you be walking? Are you well enough to be out of bed? You must take care!”

“Guy, look at me . . . No, look at Edward.” She gingerly walked back to the bed, picked up the baby, and returned to place him in his father’s arms.

Guy gazed at the baby’s face, which allowed him to avoid looking at Marian.

“Guy, I just wanted to say that a young child, whether a babe like Edward or a boy of nine summers, is not responsible for something that an evil adult might do to him.”

He said nothing, so she continued, “You do not have to tell me anything, but whatever happened, I do not blame you. I am not ashamed of you in anyway. You were never at fault.”

Guy continued to look at Edward. In a hushed voice full of emotion he asked, “And the second thing . . .?”

Again she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

“Since the early days of our marriage, I have had certain suspicions. But that has never affected my feelings for you. I love you. You will have to accept the fact that I will continue loving you, despite your dark moods and unwillingness to engage in silly talk about feelings.” She tried to smile and hoped a little bit of teasing at the end of her speech would make it more agreeable to him.

Marian prayed that she had said enough, but not too much. She had felt that she must talk to Guy about what had happened, just once. She did not want to embarrass or anger him, but she needed him to know that she loved and accepted him, no matter what had happened in the past.

Still holding Edward, Guy stepped away from her embrace and walked back to the window. He said nothing. He just stood at the window with his back to her.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/I%20Chose%20You/Chapter-17-02-web-650.jpg.html)

Her heart sank.

After many long, agonizing minutes, Edward began to wake. Guy carefully adjusted the baby as if to show him something out the window.

“Look, Edward. This is your future. The people of Knighton will someday be counting on you to lead them to prosperity.” Guy’s voice was thick with emotion.

Marian went to stand next to him at the window. She gazed at the forest that spread out behind Knighton Hall. Autumn’s colors were beginning to make their annual appearance.

Guy continued softly, “My son, I will teach you to ride, wield a sword, and pull a bow. And from your dear mother, you will learn about love, compassion, and generosity. For there is no one as wonderful as your precious mother. I love her more than I can say. She is _ma chère épouse_.”

At hearing such heartfelt words, Marian glanced up at him to see that his face was wet with tears. As her own eyes filled with tears, she briefly hugged him and returned to their bed to rest. Everything that needed to be said, had been said.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now complete! Please give it a try. This is a completely new story and not a continuation of "I Chose You." It will be another AU story, and it is a full length novel.
> 
> [](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/banner-1300x501.jpg.html)  
>    
> A story of love and hate, passion and prejudice. Of how Robin, Marian, Guy, and Djaq discover that what we have in common is more important than what makes us different.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Robin arrives home just in time to stop the wedding of Marian and Sir Guy.
> 
> But he is bringing home more than memories from the Holy Land. Robin has a child from a forced marriage to a young Saracen woman. Now a widower, he travels home with his young daughter and his sister by marriage, Djaq.
> 
> Will Marian be able to forgive Robin’s betrayal? Will she accept a child whose very existence will always remind her of Robin’s foreign wife? 
> 
> Djaq has arrived in a strange land surrounded by people who are suspicious of her. Can she find a place for herself in this land of endless green forests?
> 
> And what of the tall, handsome knight whose desperate pursuit of Robin Hood will change her forever? His hateful words pierce her heart. But is there another side to this enigmatic man?


End file.
